SUMMER RAIN
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: [KFF2018] Kyungsoo menjatuhkan hatinya seperti hujan. Meskipun dia masih berusaha, dan tidak tahu apakah akan mendapatkan pelangi di akhir ceritanya. [KaiSoo/EXO Kai-Kyungsoo/Yaoi/School!AU]


_Januari._

 _Ayahku mengatakan bahwa Januari merupakan akronim hujan sehari-hari. Hanya sebuah istilah katanya. Tapi, sepertinya ucapan ayahku memang benar. Karena sekarang, di hari ke tiga belas di bulan Januari, aku berdiri di depan kelasku; dengan tangan yang menengadah ke arah dimana pepat-pepat air hujan berjatuhan; dan sesekali menghirup petrichor yang begitu menenangkan._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mencoret-coret buku catatannya, merasa bosan dengan sang guru yang mencecar kelas dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tidak ia mengerti. Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar baginya, untuk tidak mengerti dalam pelajaran biologi. Apalagi tentang nama-nama latin dari binatang-binatang itu. Lagipula, dari semua nama latin, yang ia tahu hanyalah _Oryza Sativa;_ yang Kyungsoo sendiri agak tidak ingat apakah itu nama latin dari jagung atau tebu. _Padahal itu nama latin dari padi._

Guratan realis bertekstur dari pensil terpajang di halaman kosong buku tulisnya. Sebuah wajah sang idola yang selama ini ia kagumi, _Draco Malfoy._ Iya, Kyungsoo memang seorang penggemar Draco Malfoy. Baginya, meskipun Draco seorang pecundang dan bermulut besar, tapi Draco memiliki sebuah kesetiaan dan rasa bangga pada asramanya, _Slytherin._ Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya, Kyungsoo, sangat menyukai pemeran Draco Malfoy, _Tom Felton._ Karena menurutnya, Tom Felton yang berwajah pucat itu sangat mempesona, dan membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini. Sehingga Kyungsoo sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apakah dia menyukai Draco Malfoy atau Tom Felton sendiri.

Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia bisa menggambar dengan baik walaupun hanya bermodalkan sebuah pensil 2B; penghapus yang sudah berwarna kelabu; dan beberapa helai tisu yang ia gunakan untuk memperjelas bagian bayangannya. Rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri timbul saat tahu bahwa ia sudah bisa menggambar tanpa harus melihat obyek—hanya bermodalkan fantasi dan imajinasinya saja. Entah, mungkin karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Draco Malfoy atau karena ia sudah menguasai kemampuan untuk menuangkan imajinasinya secara penuh.

"Woah—itu keren!"

Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya yang berseru takjub setelah melihat gambaran miliknya.

"Ini? _Thank you._ " Ucap Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Kau menggambar dengan sangat bagus. Benar-benar tidak seperti diriku yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat lingkaran dengan baik."

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika mendengar pujian teman sebangkunya, yang sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di sekolah. Memang, baru tiga hari ia menjejakkan kakinya di salah satu sekolah di Yogyakarta—setelah sekian lama tinggal di ibukota, Jakarta. Alasan ia berpindah sekolah sangatlah sepele; hanya untuk mengikuti sang kakak, Kris, yang saat ini berkuliah di kota itu. Kyungsoo dan Kris memang tidak pernah terpisah—kecuali selama enam bulan setelah Kris berkuliah. Karena Kyungsoo merasa tersiksa setelah tidak ada sang kakak, maka ia meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk mengikuti Kris di sana. Dan si sulung, merasa sangat Senang ketika adiknya tiba di rumah yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo seseorang yang pemalu dan jarang berbicara—mungkin hanya akan berbicara jika diperlukan saja. Banyak orang yang mengatakan dia sedikit angkuh, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Sorot matanya memang terkadang culas, tapi itu dikarenakan _astigmatisme_ yang ia derita. Seperti saat ini, dia yang baru saja pindah tiga hari lalu hanya memiliki teman satu orang saja. Itu pun teman sebangkunya yang mendekatinya terlebih dulu.

"Kelas akan berakhir sebentar lagi," Baekhyun mengotakkan konsentrasinya pada Kyungsoo, "kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak punya kegiatan lain."

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Ke mana?"

"Sekretariat OSIS. Aku harus mengikuti rapat panitia utama untuk hari ulang tahun sekolah nanti."

"Oh? Tidak. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Baekhyun mendesaknya lagi, "Ayolah. Akan menyenangkan jika kau ikut!"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menutup buku catatannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar, "bagaimana?"

Belum Kyungsoo menjawab, terdengar sebuah suara dari bagian depan kelasnya, "Kalian berdua! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Bisakah kalian diam untuk sebentar saja? Jika kalian ingin menganggu kelas, kalian bisa keluar sekarang juga—"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terperanjat. Punggung dari keduanya ditegakkan, dan segera memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada sang guru, yang sebenarnya hanya membacakan presentasi _Power Point_ dan tidak memberikan materi tambahan sama sekali. Kedua siswa itu terkikik ketika suasana kembali tenang, dan di saat itu juga, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia menemukan sahabat yang tepat. _Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya dengan sebuah es krim stik rasa melon yang baru saja mereka beli dari kantin. Keduanya sudah menyematkan tas di punggung mereka masing-masing. Benar, kelas sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo mengikuti sahabat barunya untuk ikut rapat organisasi sekolah mereka.

Ia menyadari bahwa sifat keduanya sangat berbeda. Baekhyun adalah siswa yang sangat dikenal di sekolahnya dengan segala macam tingkah lakunya yang ceria dan periang. Seperti sekarang, di saat mereka akan pergi menuju ruang OSIS, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menyapa penjaga sekolah mereka—bahkan si penjaga sekolah tahu siapa nama dari sahabat barunya tersebut. Tak lupa Baekhyun juga menyapa siswa-siswa lain yang memiliki _badge_ dengan warna berbeda. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru saja kelas 10, tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki rasa sungkan untuk menyapa kakak kelasnya yang memiliki _badge_ kuning—kelas 11—dan merah—kelas 12.

"Kak Junmyeon!" seru Baekhyun sembari berusaha melepas kedua sepatunya.

"Hah, kau lagi." Senggak seseorang yang—bukan disapa oleh Baekhyun—ada di sana.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Kak," dia menjulurkan lidahnya, "dasar pria tua pemarah."

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dan menyalak, "Hei!"

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Baekhyun, dan berusaha mengajak sahabatnya itu keluar. Dia bersumpah lelaki yang memakai _badge_ berwarna kuning itu beraura menyeramkan. Apalagi dia terlihat sangat tinggi, dengan mata yang bulat dan badan tegap. Suaranya sangat berat—bahkan ketika lelaki itu berteriak sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Untung saja tidak banyak orang disini," siswa lain yang semula duduk dengan kertas-kertas di genggaman tangannya berdiri dan menghampiri kedua siswa kelas 10 itu, "Yeol, mereka datang dan menyapaku. _Kenapa_ kau sangat sensitif begini _sih—_ "

"Dia selalu gaduh, Jun." Tunjuk lelaki berbadan tegap itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu?" sergah Baekhyun tidak terima.

Junmyeon mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hei! Hei! Kau sudah ku bela! Tapi jangan berteriak juga!"

Baekhyun melengos dan membuat Kyungsoo terkikik. Menurutnya, Baekhyun dengan lelaki yang dia tidak tahu namanya—dan hanya dipanggil dengan kata _Yeol—_ itu sangat lucu, karena mereka membenci satu sama lain. Dia sudah bisa menduga jika Baekhyun dan lelaki itu berakhir pada hubungan romantis nantinya.

Ia duduk dan masih mengamit lengan Baekhyun. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berempat, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, dan satu lagi entah siapa yang sedari tadi melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis. Lelaki yang berteriak pada sahabatnya itu sebenarnya tampan. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam lebat yang berantakan dan seragamnya juga pada keadaan yang sama; tentu wajar jika—misalnya—dia menjadi idola sekolah. Tipikal _bad boy_ dan bersikap cuek. Tentu akan membuat gadis-gadis tergila-gila, bukan?

"Ah, ini siapa?" tanya siswa bernama Junmyeon.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo! Dia siswa pindahan dari Jakarta dan baru masuk tiga hari yang lalu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bersalaman dengan Junmyeon, "Kyungsoo, ini Kak Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon. Ketua OSIS dia sekolah ini. Dan dia…" dia melirik ke arah lelaki yang sekarang sibuk dengan laptopnya, "kau tidak perlu berkenalan dengannya. Dia hanya seorang pria tua yang pemarah—"

"HEI! Ku bunuh juga kau nanti!" bentak lelaki itu dengan aksen Sumaterayang cukup kental.

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Dia Chanyeol. Ketua panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mengerti jika orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan di sekolah. Jika dibandingkan dirinya yang pemalu—dan tidak bisa berbicara di depan umum—tentu saja dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kyungsoo memang begitu, dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja tanpa harus banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dia bekerja dalam diam, dan berakhir dengan pujian-pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun mengajaknya kesana. Yang akhirnya ia tahu, sahabatnya adalah bendahara untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus ikut rapat panitia utama kali ini. Sedangkan dirinya, dengan segala macam rayuan dan sebuah es krim stik dengan rasa melon, mau mengikuti Baekhyun dan terjebak di ruang hanya mungkin hanya cukup memuat 15 orang itu tanpa tahu tujuannya sama sekali.

" _Kamera Berjalan_ dan si _Vampir Bisu_ belum datang?" tanya Baekhyun yang merebut sebungkus _Cheetos_ dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Hei! Makananku!"

Junmyeon terkekeh dengan tingkah laku keduanya, "Belum. Si Vampir sedang membujuk pacarnya untuk menjadi salah satu panitia acara. Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Luhan sangat lihai untuk menangani sebuah acara, bukan?"

"Lalu, _kenapa_ dia tidak bergabung saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menggerakan bahunya menandakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti, namun sebuah senyum jahil terpasang di bibirnya, "Dari kabar yang aku dengar, dia takut dengan ketua panitia acara ini—"

"Sudah kuduga!" Baekhyun menjetikkan jari-jemarinya pertanda setuju.

Kyungsoo terkikik sekali lagi. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana lirikan tidak suka dan risih dari lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat juga bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang tidak menolak ketika Baekhyun duduk di dekatnya. Bahkan sedari tadi punggung Baekhyun bersandar di punggungnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memahami tingkah laku mereka. Ia juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai, namun entah mengapa, mereka memberikan celaan satu sama lain. Tipikal cinta SMA, _huh?_

Baekhyun yang sekarang memainkan ponsel dengan punggung yang mendarat di punggung Chanyeol itu berkata, "Aku ada perlu dengan si Kamera Berjalan."

"Oh? Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun—dan dibalas dengan wajah kesal dari sahabat barunya itu. Dan karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka dari itu dia menyeret salah satu meja kecil yang ada di sana. Sebuah meja dengan gambar _Doraemon,_ yang biasa digunakan untuk anak-anak kecil mengikuti lomba mewarna. Kedua kakinya ia biarkan bersila, dan ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah _sketchbook_ dengan sampul sebuah gambar kanguru.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari gambar apa yang akan ia sketsa siang—menjelang sore—itu. Ia memilih gambar Draco Malfoy yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan rambut yang berlarian dan wajah panik yang khas. Ketika semua dirasa siap, ia mulai menarikan tangannya di atas sebuah kertas berwarna putih. Garis demi garis mulai ia bubuhkan, hingga perlahan-lahan menampakkan bentuknya. Dunianya mulai terserap oleh kehidupan rupa, dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya—bahkan Baekhyun yang berteriak sekalipun. Dia memang selalu begitu, tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya jika sudah sibuk menggambar. Tidak jarang pula sang kakak mengeluhkan kebiasaannya ini—karena biasanya Kyungsoo tidak akan menyahut saat dipanggil.

Dunianya adalah dunia seni rupa. Seni yang menerjemahkan fantasinya dengan sebuah gambaran; seni yang menginterpretasikan imajinasinya lewat goresan karbon pensil ataupun sebuah kuas lukis. Seni yang sangat ia kagumi dan ia kuasai, dan seni yang membuat dunianya terkotak pada satu sudut saja. _Atau mungkin akan dunianya akan berubah setelah mendengar sebuah suara._

"Selamat sore! Apakah aku terlambat?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati seorang siswa yang sedang sibuk melepas kedua sepatunya. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan dan sedikit panjang—karena dia memiliki poni. Sebuah jaket _denim_ terpasang dengan pas di badannya, dan membuat badan dari siswa itu terlihat sangat bagus.

"Kalian sudah menungguku dari tadi?" tanyanya.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu, "Aku menemukan _partner_ untukmu dan Jongdae!"

Siswa yang baru datang itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Benarkah? Siapa?"

" _Tada!_ " Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, "Do Kyungsoo."

Di saat itu dunia Kyungsoo terasa berputar dengan cepat; apalagi ketika sebuah senyuman ramah diberikan padanya. Telapak tangan itu terjulur ke arahnya dan membuat tangan Kyungsoo yang semula menggenggam erat sebuah pensil pun berpindah tempat. Disaat ia menggenggam tangan itu, ia merasa bahwa ia menemukan dunia baru. Dunia yang belum ia pijak sebelumnya, dan dunia yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik. Semula, ia memang merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu terjerumus ke dunia tersebut. Namun, sesaat setelah ia menatap sebuah senyuman dan menjabat tangan itu, ia sadar bahwa dunia itu menariknya dengan kuat seperti sebuah magnet; dan dunia itu juga menjebaknya pada sebuah kumparan perasaan yang lain secara tidak sengaja.

"Kim Jongin."

Dan dunianya yang baru bernama _Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak tahu bahwa dia harus merasa senang atau sedih kali ini. Sang kakak, Kris, baru saja menelepon dan bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo belum pulang dari sekolah. Ia menjelaskan pada sang kakak jika ia sedang mengikuti rapat panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, tapi sepertinya Kris tetap akan mencecar Kyungsoo dengan banyak pertanyaan jika ia sudah sampai di rumah nanti. Kris selalu bersikap protektif padanya—dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Sebenarnya Kris punya alasan yang kuat. Terlihat bagamana cuaca yang sudah mulai meredup dan langit kelabu yang bermunculan dari berbagai sisi. Mengetahui hal itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia, yang berdiri di depan ruang OSIS sembari menggenggam ponsel itu memutar otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa pulang ke rumah. Jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh, hanya perlu 15 menit untuk sampai. Tapi mengingat rapat belum menunjukkan kapan akan selesai, sukses membuat Kyungsoo merasa dilema. Dia tidak membawa payung, tentu saja. Karena ia tidak akan mengira ikut rapat seperti ini.

Membiarkan rasa cemasnya menguap begitu saja, ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa manusia—delapan orang tepatnya. Kyungsoo sendiri belum tahu harus bekerja sebagai apa—dan mengapa ia berada di sana, karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus mengoceh tentang ide-ide _sponsorship_ yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Beberapa kali sahabatnya itu terlibat adu mulut dengan Chanyeol, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui saran satu sama lain. Benar-benar _tsundere._

Rapat terus berlangsung dan Kyungsoo masih saja sibuk dengan sketsa _Draco Malfoy_ kesekiannya. Entah, mungkin beberapa halaman di _sketchbook_ nya hanya berisi gambar Draco; di saat dia sedang menyeringai sinis atau sedang mengejek _Ron Weasley_ yang memuntahkan siput terus-menerus. Bagi Kyungsoo, setiap _scene_ dari Draco adalah detik-detik yang berharga.

"—dia akan mendesain untukmu."

Kyungsoo merasa sebuah sentakan mendarat di pinggangnya. Dengan wajah yang polos—karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun—Kyungsoo mendongak dan meneliti semua mata yang tertuju pada keberadaannya.

"Eh? Iya?"

Lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jongin itu tersenyum padanya, "Kau akan mendesain untuk acara sekolah?"

"Oh?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Sangat amat menyebalkan sehingga Kyungsoo yang biasanya bersifat kalem pun ingin menamparnya.

"Dia bisa menggambar dengan baik! Lihat," Baekhyun meraih _sketchbook_ milik Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan halaman per halamannya, "bahkan dia bisa membuat _doodle_ seperti ini." Ucap lelaki berwajah tipikal _puppy_ itu seakan sedang mempromosikan sesuatu.

"He-hei, _sketchbook_ ku—"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menggerutu dengan rahang yang ditekan, "Aku akan mempromosikan dirimu sebagai desainer acara sekolah jadi kau hanya perlu diam—" dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain, "bagaimana? Terutama kau, Jongin. Bukankah kau mencari seseorang yang bisa menggambar _doodle_ atau yang seperti ini?"

"Iya, tapi—" Jongin, yang semula ingin mendebat Baekhyun kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ramah, "kau pernah mendesain sesuatu? Sebuah acara atau semacamnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sering mendesain untuk acara sekolah kakakku dulu—"

" _Purrrrfect!_ Kau akan membantu Jongin untuk membuat desain panggung dan yang lainnya."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hei! Siapa dirimu? Berani-beraninya memutuskan sesuatu dengan sepihak. Biar Jongin yang menentukan—"

"Tenang saja, Yeol," Jongin terkekeh sebelum berucap, "kau mau membantuku?"

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menolak paksaan Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika sahabatnya itu mempromosikan dia—beserta gambarannya—secara sepihak. Padahal baru hari ini ia bercerita pada Baekhyun bahwa dia suka menggambar—ketika mereka pergi membeli es krim stik rasa melon sebelumnya. Biasanya, jika begini, Kyungsoo akan mengatakan tidak. Dia bukan orang yang suka dipaksa. Tetapi, ketika Jongin bertanya padanya, otaknya dengan refleks menggerakkan kepala untuk mengangguk. Ketika anggukan penuh keraguan itu selesai, sebuah senyuman ramah ditujukan padanya dengan telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di atas kepalanya dan menepuk perlahan.

" _Good._ Kemarikan ponselmu," Jongin meraih ponsel yang disodorkan oleh pemiliknya, "aku akan menghubungimu ketika konsep acara sudah dibicarakan. Setelah ini kau akan bertemu denganku lebih sering."

Sebuah petir yang menggelegar di luar ruangan itu tidak lagi terdengar. Bahkan langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap pun tidak lagi Kyungsoo risaukan; karena ia hanya memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lensa kameranya, lelaki yang berkali-kali tersenyum ramah padanya, dan lelaki yang tertawa dengan riang ketika Baekhyun berdebat sengit.

 _Jongin K._

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, ketika ia membuka ponsel yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh lelaki itu, ia mendapati nama _Jongin_ tertera di sana. Dan ketika perdebatan antara Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dimulai lagi, Kyungsoo mengerling ke arah laki-laki itu. Didapati sebuah senyuman lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo menyunggingkan hal serupa.

.-

Siang hari itu langit sudah kelabu. Bulan November sudah menyambut dan rintik hujan semakin sering untuk datang. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku depan kelasnya dengan tas yang sudah tersemat sedikit merasa was-was ketika hujan turun lebih awal begini. Payung yang seharusnya menjadi barang wajib juga tidak pernah ia bawa karena biasanya hujan akan datang jika ia sudah menapakkan kaki di rumah.

Kelasnya selesai lebih awal. Sang guru tidak hadir pada pelajaran terakhir karena sakit. Masih pukul setengah satu siang; satu jam lebih awal daripada jam pulang pada umumnya. Sahabatnya, Baekhyun, meninggalkan sekolah lebih dulu karena masalah _sponsorship_ yang sudah ia rancang beberapa hari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu sudah merasa emosinya terkuras; karena Chanyeol selalu menagih pekerjaannya hampir setiap hari. Oleh karena itu, selain untuk mengurus kewajibannya sebagai bendahara dan pelaksana _sponsorship—_ bersama yang lain—Baekhyun juga melarikan diri dari sekolah sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kelas dan mencari dirinya.

Kyungsoo sendiri sedang berusaha menepati janji. Lima hari sebelumnya, Jongin mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya untuk mengerjakan sketsa awal dari konsep dan tema acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka; _Aku, Kami, dan Indonesia._ Setelah berpikir dan mencari-cari referensi yang tepat, Kyungsoo menggambar empat opsi untuk desainnya. Semua memiliki unsur yang hampir sama, unsur kebangsaan dan remaja.

Ia menancapkan _earphone_ di ponselnya dan memutar beberapa lagu yang sudah tersusun di daftar putar. Dengan posisi yang sebenarnya kurang nyaman, Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung pada tembok kelasnya. Kakinya terangkat dan dilipat, sembari mencari posisi yang paling nyaman. Di tangannya tersemat sebuah _drawing pen_ yang bergerak diatas _pad_. Dia sedang memberikan warna untuk desain yang ia buat semalam. Desain terakhir yang menurutnya paling baik di antara yang ia buat sebelumnya. Entah, dia menumpahkan usahanya berlebih untuk desainnya yang terakhir.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak memperdulikan beberapa siswa lain yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Dia juga sudah tidak tahu-menahu jika salah satu teman sekelasnya, Mino, baru saja mengintip apa yang ia kerjakan. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari, dan membiarkan dirinya diserap dunianya sendiri. Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang lelah karena menunduk atau membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Tapi selebihnya, dia memilih untuk asyik dengan gambarannya. Tidak jarang, ia mendecakkan lidahnya karena tidak suka dengan warna yang ia pilih. Benar, Kyungsoo memang perfeksionis untuk pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu, berulang kali ia menyusun ulang desain beserta warnanya.

Ketika masih memilih warna apa yang digunakan untuk _backdrop_ panggung kecil di salah satu selasar sekolah, ia merasakan _earphone_ sebelah kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang.

 _Jongin._

"Jangan terlalu serius." Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh—kau sudah datang?"

Lelaki berjaket _denim_ itu mengangguk, "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama beberapa menit, tapi kau sibuk sendiri. Kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kak Jongdae membantuku kemarin."

"Baguslah. Hm…" Jongin terlihat menimang sesuatu, "Kantin?"

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Kau tidak mungkin menceritakan semua desainmu disini, bukan?"

"Ah… kantin—boleh."

Jongin sempat menggeleng ketika Kyungsoo baru memahami apa yang ia katakan. Siswa pindahan itu memang benar-benar polos. Bahkan sifatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu itu terkadang membuat suasana menjadi _awkward_ dan dia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa untuk sekadar mencairkan keadaan. Memang, Kyungsoo tidak akan berbicara jika tidak dipancing; maka mau tidak mau Jongin harus mencari-cari topik yang tepat. Untung saja hari ini menjadi hari pertama untuk pembicaraan desain, jadi Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan tema untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di ujung aula kantin sekolahnya tersebut. Memang, kantin sekolah barunya ini mirip dengan _foodcourt._ Mungkin karena jumlah siswanya yang sangat banyak membuat sekolah menyediakan kantin yang berukuran besar pula. Perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada pekerjaannya lagi. Dia sedang tidak bisa meninggalkan gambarannya karena dia takut idenya akan luntur jika ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin yang berdiri lagi.

"Oh, nanti saja. Aku akan pesan sendiri—"

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan kantin akan segera tutup," ia terkekeh sebentar, "sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Ah—jus alpukat?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian beranjak.

Kyungsoo mengamati punggung lelaki itu yang menjauh. Setelah lelaki itu sibuk dengan pesanannya, perhatian Kyungsoo tersita oleh rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Semilir angin dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kyungsoo mulai menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Dimana aroma itu ditimbulkan oleh air yang baru saja menapak permukaan tanah kering. Kyungsoo selalu merasa aroma itu menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Lagipula udara hujan sangat segar, dan ia menikmati itu.

" _Petrichor._ "

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Setelah beberapa menit menikmati udara dingin dan aroma hujan, perhatian Kyungsoo tersita oleh seseorang yang datang membawa dua buah gelas plastik berisi minuman. Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari menyodorkan minuman milik Kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau menyukai aroma hujan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Namanya Petrichor. Apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Belum."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kau mendapatkan pengetahuan baru dariku." Ujar Jongin yang kemudian menyesap minumannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apalagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggigit penyedot jus alpukatnya. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo masih menggenggam pena penggambar miliknya, sedangkan otaknya sudah berlari entah ke mana. Sebagian masih tertahan pada pekerjaannya, bagian yang lain lagi tidak berhenti mengagumi gerimis hujan, dan bagian besarnya sibuk dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya, yang Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu obyek apa yang dimaksud.

"Bisa kau ceritakan desainnya?" tanya Jongin yang menarik sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam dari sana.

"Ini," Kyungsoo menggulirkan penanya dan membuka desain pertama yang sudah ia kerjakan beberapa hari yang lalu, "aku tidak yakin ini bagus. Hanya desain sederhana. Mungkin dipenuhi aksen Jawa karena kau tahu sendiri kita tinggal di Yogyakarta. _Backdrop_ panggung kecil mayoritas dipenuhi motif batik Kawung—tapi aku memberikan perpaduan warna biru cerah dan merah agar nanti jika malam hari, pada saat acara puncak tidak terkesan gelap—"

Kyungsoo melanjutkan penjelasannya. Satu-persatu desainnya ia jelaskan, dimulai dari desain pertama yang masih sangat sederhana hingga desain terakhir yang sedikit lebih kompleks. Desain terakhir, desain yang memang ia kerjakan dengan _effort_ yang lebih daripada sebelumnya, ia jelaskan dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak menyadari jika ia sudah menegakkan punggungnya, menjelaskan dengan mata yang berbinar, dan sesekali melakukan penekanan di antara kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"—aku memberikan dasar warna yang sama dengan panggung besar. Tapi lebih sederhana dan berukuran lebih kecil, tentu saja. Karena letak panggung kecil kemungkinan ada di selasar dan memiliki lampu berwarna kekuningan, maka aku memberikan aksen yang lebih terang disini. Ah! Aku lupa—"

Jongin menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat dengan tenang sekarang berpindah—salah satunya. Telapak tangan itu menepuk kepala Kyungsoo perlahan sehingga lelaki yang sekarang mengenakan kacamata dengan _frame_ tebal itu pun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras, huh?"

Kyungsoo merasa nyalinya meringsut begitu saja. Ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Wajar, karena secara tiba-tiba Jongin menepuk kepalanya—dengan maksud dan tujuan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku menyukai semua desain yang kau buat. Tapi ketika kau menjelaskan yang terakhir, aku tahu jika itu desain yang terbaik. Kau memberikan _effort_ lebih untuk desain itu, bukan?"

"Oh! Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Kau menjelaskannya dengan semangat. Tak kukira kau bisa berbicara banyak seperti itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menggigit sedotan minumannya lagi. Perasaan malu dan canggung membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apalagi sedari tadi Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum—tunggu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyimpulkan arti dari tatapan itu.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hujan yang semakin deras, "Kau merasa nyaman disini? Di sekolah barumu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kurasa begitu."

Lelaki yang kembali menyandarkan punggungnya itu terkekeh, "Kau kembali berbicara dengan hemat, hm?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Nada bicaramu kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Bukan Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan seperti seorang penjual di _home shopping_ televisi saat malam hari—" Kyungsoo tergelak dan membuat Jongin tertawa juga, "oh! Kau bisa tertawa sekarang!"

Mereka tidak lagi membicarakan desain untuk acara. Mereka lebih memilih untuk membicarakan hal-hal lain seperti kegiatan-kegiatan yang menarik di sekolah hingga siapa guru yang paling menyebalkan di sana. Kyungsoo menyimak ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu, bahkan sesekali menimpali agar Jongin tidak merasa berbicara satu arah. Di saat itu, Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan humoris. Tidak jarang ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena candaan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Hujan belum reda juga." Kata Jongin sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku harus menunggu untuk reda agar bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Oh iya! Dimana rumahmu?"

"Jalan Damai. Sekitar… 15 menit dari sekolah. Itu pun karena aku berjalan kaki."

"Ah…" Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "kau tidak membawa payung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum kikuk. Lagipula memang benar jika ia tidak pernah membawa payung karena ia merasa malas. Dia selalu beralasan jika tasnya akan menjadi lebih berat—apalagi dengan buku-bukunya yang bertumpuk itu. Seringkali Kris mengeluhkan kebiasaannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Karena, apabila Kyungsoo sudah merengek, sang kakak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Jongin memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda. Lagipula hujan siang—yang sudah menjelang sore—itu terlalu deras untuk ditembus, tentu untuk seseorang yang membawa motor seperti dirinya akan merugi. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dengan punggung yang bersandar. Dia sendiri menikmati suara hujan yang mulai gaduh, dan percikan-percikan air membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah.

Ia melempar tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, siswa pindahan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Bayangkan saja, di usia yang mungkin 15 atau 16 tahun, Kyungsoo masih sangat kecil. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat mungil, apalagi rambut hitam tebal itu sedikit menutupi alisnya. Si kacamata dengan bingkai tebal juga tidak benar-benar membantu, karena itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat lebih muda dari seharusnya.

"Oh, dingin." Gumam Kyungsoo yang mulai menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Kau tidak membawa jaket juga?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Astaga."

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin melepas jaket _denim_ miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian jaket itu disodorkan. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak perlu, namun lelaki yang dihadapannya itu justru berdiri. Ia mencodongkan badannya hingga tangannya melewati meja yang ada di antara mereka. Kemudian ia meletakkan jaket itu di punggung Kyungsoo serta menempatkan bagian tangan pada lengannya. Kyungsoo yang meringkuk itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain bersyukur karena dia sudah berada di ambang kematian— _baiklah, dia berlebihan untuk ini._

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini belum dingin untukku. Percayalah, aku bisa menyesuaikan suhu tubuhku dengan suhu lingkungan di sekitarku."

"Oh!" Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu dan mencarinya di dalam tas. Ketika menemukan apa yang dimaksud, ia segera membuka penutupnya, "Berikan telapak tanganmu."

Dengan alis yang berkerut, Jongin menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Apa ini?"

"Minyak bayi—minyak telon lebih tepatnya. Ini akan membuatmu hangat!" seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Jongin terkekeh. Tapi selebihnya, ia membiarkan lelaki yang di hadapannya itu menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak ke telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh siswa itu. Kemudian, ia menghirup aroma minyak tersebut.

"Kau membawa itu setiap hari?"

Kyungsoo memakainya juga, "Bukankah aromanya sangat wangi?"

"Ini seperti bayi—ya aku tahu ini minyak bayi."

"Tapi aku menyukainya!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat untuk sebotol minyak bayi ini," dia terkekeh dangan ekspresi kesal yang diberikan _partner_ kerjanya itu, " _thanks, by the way._ Ini hangat."

" _Told ya._ " Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bangga.

Mereka bercakap-cakap lagi. Membicarakan hal-hal menarik yang ada di sekolah termasuk beberapa teman yang dekat mereka. Baekhyun juga tidak luput dari topik percakapan—dan ini memancing Kyungsoo untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Beberapa kali juga terdengar keluhan dari siswa berkacamata itu; karena hujan yang tidak menunjukkan akhirnya.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa puluh siswa yang sibuk dengan rapat organisasi, kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, atau mungkin belajar bersama. Ada satu lagi, siswa yang berkencan. Seperti pasangan yang juga tinggal di salah satu sudut kantin. Pasangan itu tidak lepas dari bahan bahasan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin memancingnya terlebih dulu dengan mengatakan bahwa sang gadis sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya; dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Jongin menjadi pengisi suara gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sudah setengah empat." Ucap Jongin setelah mengecek jam tangannya.

"Tapi masih hujan—kakakku juga pulang terlambat karena dia ada kelas tambahan di kampusnya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Jongin berdiri dan mengamitkan tas ransel pada bahu kanannya, "ayo."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa menunggu."

"Hujan ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam hari. Kau menunggu disini dan bertemu dengan wanita penunggu kantin—"

" _STOP!_ Jangan menceritakan hal-hal yang menyeramkan lagi!"

Jongin terkikik, "Ayo pulang. Rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini dan aku melewatinya."

"Tidak, aku menunggu kakakku saja," Kyungsoo mengambil jaket Jongin yang ada di bahunya dan mengembalikannya pada sang empu, "kau bisa pulang."

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku pergi." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lima kali sebelum berbalik, "Jangan menyesal!" Kyungsoo terkikik dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir lelaki itu. Jongin berjalan lagi. Sekitar enam atau tujuh langkah dia membalikkan badannya, "Kau akan mati kebosanan!" serunya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki itu yang sudah pergi menjauh. Mungkin Jongin pergi ke tempat parkir dimana motornya berada, dan Kyungsoo masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Menikmati bagaimana derai air hujan yang turun dengan deras. Ingin ia menggambar sesuatu karena inspirasi yang datang tiba-tiba, tapi udara dingin tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih bebas. Pesan dari sang kakak baru saja sampai dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang petang hari, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih kesal dari itu. Meskipun dia sendiri tahu, Kris tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan ketika sudah sampai di rumah.

Dia memandang air yang mengucur dari talang atap kantinnya. Adakalanya ia menggumam untuk sekadar menghibur diri, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia bosan setengah mati. Lagipula kantin sekolah sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang saja termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri. Sejenak ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mengiyakan ajakan Jongin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih sangat malu untuk berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan bosan." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sisi kanannya terperanjat. Suara itu adalah suara Jongin, yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin dengan sigap memasangkan sebuah _helm_ bermodel retro di kepalanya.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Ayo pulang. Sudah kubilang kau harus pulang."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Belum dia mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi karena kakak kelasnya muncul secara tiba-tiba di saat dia sedang melamun dan tidak konsentrasi. Apalagi dengan helm yang dipasang tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan—hingga sukses membuat kacamata Kyungsoo jatuh dari jembatan hidungnya.

"Oke, aku bodoh karena aku tidak membawa jas hujanku kemari dan hanya membawa helm—ini tidak menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali. Tapi ayo pulang sekarang." Kyungsoo masih saja diam, "Ayo! Kemasi barang-barangmu." Seru Jongin sambil merapikan barang-barang Kyungsoo yang ada di meja.

"Ah, baiklah."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Jongin berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang menunggu. Lelaki itu juga memakai helm yang hampir sama dengan yang ia kenakan—sebenarnya sangat konyol ketika Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya dengan helm yang terpasang di kepala. Ketika semua sudah ia rapikan, ia berdiri di samping lelaki itu dan menatapnya dengan mata yang terus berkedip.

"Kau tidak melepas kacamatamu?"

"Oh," Kyungsoo melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruh benda itu di salah satu bagian tasnya, "sudah."

" _Good. Go, go_."

Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang membawa sebuah ransel _hiking_ bervolume 40-liter dan memakai seragam yang tidak rapi. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo menuruti paksaan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia juga tidak mau menunggu hujan reda—yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi.

Mereka berhenti di tepi kantin sekolah, bersiap untuk menembus rintik hujan yang terikat dengan gravitasi. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menghela nafasnya, layaknya sedang memikirkan sebuah hal yang tidak ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Kalau saja jalur keluar sekolah melewati kantin aku tidak akan mau berjalan begini," ia melepas tasnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, "pegang ini untukku."

Lelaki itu melepaskan jaket _denim_ nya. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo temui adalah wangi parfum yang digunakan oleh Jongin. Sangat amat khas, tipikal aroma _Musk_ yang sangat kuat untuk seorang pria. Kyungsoo sudah mencium wewangian itu ketika Jongin menyampirkan pakaian itu di bahunya—sehingga Kyungsoo sudah sedikit hafal dengan aroma tersebut.

Jongin mengambil tasnya dan memakainya lagi, "Aku tidak punya payung jadi dia harus berkorban," dia tersenyum kikuk sebelum mengayunkan jaket itu layaknya sebuah payung, " _let's go._ "

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Menyadari bahwa sangat konyol ketika mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan helm dan berpayungkan sebuah jaket _denim_ untuk pergi ke tempat parkir sekolah. Kecipak air juga menyambut sepatu yang berpijak di rataan tanah yang basah. Sekali-kali Kyungsoo juga tergelak ketika langkah kaki mereka yang tidak selaras membuat percikan air. Sebenarnya benar-benar percuma, karena beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka tetap basah. Tapi ketika sampai di tempat parkir sekolah mereka, semuanya terlihat lebih baik.

"Baumu seperti bayi."

Kalimat pertama yang benar-benar tidak diduga oleh Kyungsoo keluar dari mulut kakak kelasnya tersebut. Bukannya marah, Kyungsoo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena persis seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, dimana ia merasa bau badan Jongin sangatlah kelaki-lakian dan dirinya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi Kyungsoo menganggap itu lucu.

"Aku tahu setelah ini kau tidak bisa tertawa—karena," Jongin membuka bagasi skuter _vespa_ miliknya, "kau memakai ini." Ujarnya sembari mengangkat sebuah jas hujan berwarna kuning yang memiliki motif bebek.

"Ini untuk anak-anak—tidak akan muat untukku!"

"Muat. Kau sangat kecil. Ini milik adikku yang mempunyai selisih tinggi tidak jauh darimu. Cepat pakai."

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Kyungsoo memakai jas hujan tersebut. Tidak disangka olehnya, karena jas hujan tersebut sangat pas di badannya bahkan dengan tas ransel yang masih ia pakai. Sedikit rengekan terdengar dari bibirnya karena Jongin sekarang menertawakan dirinya dengan puas. Jongin sendiri juga memakai jas hujan, tapi berwarna hitam dan sangat kontras dengan apa yang dikenakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Anak Bebek, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Jongin yang menaiki skuter _vespa retro_ miliknya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Pegangan yang kuat!"

Selama beberapa menit Kyungsoo menarik ujung jas hujan milik Jongin sembari memberikan petunjuk dimana arah rumahnya berada. Walaupun sedikit malu karena memakai jas hujan berwarna kuning, tapi Kyungsoo merasa Senang tanpa alasan—atau mungkin dengan alasan. Karena dia bisa pulang ke rumah? Mungkin. Karena dia bisa segera melepas seragam sekolahnya yang basah? Mungkin juga. Atau karena kemungkinan yang lain. Karena sudah menghabiskan beberapa jamnya bersama sang kakak kelas? Iya, itu menjadi sebuah kemungkinan paling besar yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pena gambarnya tanpa tempo yang teratur. Dia melirik jam dindingnya, sudah mendekati pukul dua pagi. Selama beberapa jam ia menggulirkan badannya di atas ranjang, tapi rasa kantuknya belum juga datang menyapa. Ia sudah mulai menyerah dan mencoba untuk menggambar sesuatu, tapi apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ada di otaknya tidak sinkron sama sekali. Kyungsoo ingin menggambar salah satu idolanya selain Draco Malfoy, yaitu Park Seojoon. Sangat kontras dari Malfoy, Kyungsoo menyukai Seojoon karena drama _Fight for My Way_ yang ia tonton beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan Seojoon, memenuhi ekspektasi untuk menjadi _role model_ cinta pertamanya.

Tapi kenyataannya tentang cinta pertama itu berbanding terbalik ketika seluruh imajinasinya diserap layaknya lubang hitam saja. Di otaknya hanya ada sosok lain, dan sosok itu adalah orang yang mengantarkannya pulang sore sebelumnya. Meskipun ia harus memakai jas hujan bermotifkan bebek, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena perasaan lain justru lebih dominan dibandingkan rasa malu yang seharusnya ia alami.

Gusar dengan rasa kantuknya yang tak kunjung muncul, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan pergi untuk sekadar menenggak air dingin. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang duduk di dalam remang.

 _Kris. Kakaknya sendiri._

"Astaga! Apa yang kakak lakukan—" serunya.

Kris melirik. Wajahnya terlihat samar oleh cahaya layar laptop yang masih menyala.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Mengapa kau masih terjaga padahal sudah menjelang pagi begini? Memangnya tidak ada sekolah?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergegas duduk di sofa, "Ada. Aku hanya… tidak bisa tidur?"

"Menggambar lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya… tidak bisa tidur. Kakak sendiri?" Kris mengarahkan matanya ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah denah, "Ah… tugas ternyata." Ucapnya yang kemudian terkekeh.

"Cepat tidur sana. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur larut malam. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir pagi."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pemaksa," ia menyusupkan wajahnya di lengan kakaknya, "lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya, kalau kau bukan anak kecil, kau tidak perlu merengek pada Mama untuk menyusulku disini."

Kyungsoo, dengan wajah yang masih tenggelam di lengan sang kakak, memberikan sebuah lirikan sendu, "Kakak tidak suka?" ucapnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Melihat adiknya yang mulai merajuk, Kris menaruh laptopnya di meja dan bergerak mendekat ke arah sang adik, "Memangnya aku berkata begitu?"

"Tapi—"

"Du, bagiku kau tetap anak kecil. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih memanggilmu _Dudu,_ " Kris terkekeh dan mengusap rambut adik lelakinya, "kau benar-benar sudah SMA, huh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah SMA."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menginjakkan kakimu di bangku perkuliahan—"

"Itu masih lama!"

"Baiklah, itu masih lama," Kris terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "mengapa kau masih belum tidur juga? Kau tidak takut terlambat nanti?"

"Aku… belum bisa tidur karena…" Kyungsoo mengangkat badannya dan mengamit lengan Kris dengan kedua tangannya, "Kak, apa kakak pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tentu saja pernah!"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah itu menyenangkan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kau akan tersenyum walaupun hanya membayangkan wajah seseorang yang kau suka dan kau merasa bodoh. Kau akan malu jika bertemu dengannya, dan… kau merasa bahagia sepanjang waktu. Bahkan jantungmu akan terasa lepas jika berhadapan dengannya." Ujarnya dengan wajah layaknya sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Apa kakak juga tidak bisa tidur ketika menyukai seseorang?"

"Iya. Kau akan membayangkan wajahnya sepanjang waktu—HEI! KAU MENYUKAI SESEORANG?"

Kyungsoo berjengit karena kakaknya baru saja melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berteriak. Bayangkan saja, pada dini hari yang sepi, Kris berteriak dengan desibel yang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya teriakan Kris juga menggema di seluruh rumah yang hanya mereka tempati berdua. Wajar jika Kris terkejut begitu. Sang adik, yang selama ini selalu ia lindungi dan selalu ia anggap sebagai anak kecil secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia, Kyungsoo, menyukai seseorang.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu." Gerutu Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tapi—kau baru saja—hei! Jangan berpacaran dulu!" seru Kris yang Kyungsoo akui sama persis dengan suara ayahnya.

"Tapi dia sangat baik, Kak. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku menyukainya?"

Kris memijat keningnya dan sempat bergumam _'Tuhan ini membuat kepalaku lebih pening dibandingkan desain sekolah itu—'_. Dia tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan dimana sang adik mulai dewasa. Karena baginya, Kyungsoo masih seorang adik yang selalu memintanya untuk bermain bersama atau sekadar mengajari pelajaran baru.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kris ketus.

"Kakak kelasku!" Kyungsoo mengoceh dan tersenyum hingga ujung matanya berkerut, "Dia salah satu seniorku di sekolah. Dia… koordinatorku untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah—aku tidak menyukainya! Tapi aku memikirkan dia sedari tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi mengerucut.

Kris mendelik. Merasa bahwa adiknya yang begini adalah adiknya yang melancarkan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Biasanya dia akan lekas berkata _iya,_ tapi kali ini dia bertekad untuk tidak goyah, dan terus menjaga harga dirinya sebagai kakak laki-laki.

"Berarti kau baru mengenalnya. Jangan langsung menyukainya begitu." Tukas Kris.

"Tapi dia baik, Kak. Buktinya kemarin dia mengantarkan aku pulang dari sekolah."

"Dia juga yang membuatmu pulang hingga sore hari?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi kami membicarakan desain untuk acara sekolah nanti."

"Astaga."

Kris mendapati adiknya menatap dengan sebuah tatapan yang memohon. Matanya yang bulat dan hitam itu memberikan kesan polos yang fatal. Apalagi lingkaran itu selalu terlihat basah, sehingga menimbulkan rasa tidak tega untuk menolak semua permintaannya. Ekspresi dari sang adik juga tidak membantu. Bibirnya yang penuh itu mengerucut. Kedua alisnya bergerak turun dan bagian di antaranya terlihat mengerut. Pipinya yang gemuk itu juga menggembung, dan membuat Kris ingin meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Kris sadar jika cepat atau lambat sang adik akan begini. Menanyakan apa yang—baginya—belum sepatutnya untuk ditanyakan. Entah Kris yang terlalu memanjakan adiknya, atau karena sang adik yang selalu ingin dimanja. Tapi masa kecil Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya selalu ingin melindungi adiknya begini.

Kyungsoo kecil adalah Kyungsoo yang mudah sakit karena sistem imunnya yang sangat buruk—dia lahir prematur. Sedikit saja dia terkena air hujan misalnya, maka dia akan demam dan bisa berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Dari sinilah, Kris, yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun itu merasa bahwa adik semata wayangnya itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sebenarnya ibu dan ayahnya sudah melarang Kris untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada sang adik, tapi Kris adalah Kris, orang yang tidak mau menjatuhkan prinsipnya sama sekali.

"Kau harus menceritakan apapun padaku. Apapun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk hingga pucuk rambutnya ikut bergerak, "Aku berjanji akan menceritakan apapun. Apapun."

Dari situ Kris berusaha untuk merelakan adiknya sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan terus memantau adiknya dari kejauhan. Lagipula dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan adik kecilnya sendirian. Ayolah, Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang pemalu dan kikuk. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris merasa bahwa kewajibannya sebagai seorang kakak menjadi lebih besar. Walalupun untuk saat ini, dia ingin membiarkan adiknya mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Dan jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak diraih, maka Kris akan menemaninya untuk mencari yang lain lagi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris yang sekarang menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Bukankah namanya bagus?" jawab Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan anggukan tidak rela dari kakak lelakinya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menaruh tas ranselnya di sudut ruang seni rupa yang ia datangi. Jongdae, lelaki yang baru saja menyambutnya dengan suara nyaring itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah papan kayu. Papan kayu itu yang akan Kyungsoo lukis menjadi sebuah _Gunungan,_ seperti yang ada di wayang kulit Jawa. Ia sudah melakukannya kemarin, sehingga ia hanya perlu melukis satu buah lagi untuk ornamen pintu masuk festival sekolahnya.

Ruang seni rupa sangat amat ramai, dipenuhi dengan panitia dekorasi yang siap menghias acara festival sekolahnya. Mereka sengaja tidak memesan hiasan-hiasan itu dan memilih untuk membuatnya sendiri. Karena kata mereka, esensi dari festival sekolah adalah proses pembuatannya. Dan hasil yang mereka dapatkan nanti akan dinikmati ketika semua orang memuji karyanya.

Melihat ruangan yang sudah tidak cukup lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari tempat yang nyaman. Sembari menenteng papan kayu lapis dan satu tas yang berisi cat _acrylic_ miliknya, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di depan ruang seni rupa. Terasa tenang, karena tidak ada yang mengganggu dan sepi. Setelah mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman, Kyungsoo mulai menuangkan cat dan mencampurnya dengan air. Ia sudah sangat tahu berapa kompisisi dan rasio antara cat dan air yang harus ia gunakan, sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan hasil warnanya.

Merasa ada yang kurang, ia mengambil ponsel dan memutar lagu kesukaannya. _Earphone_ yang mengalunkan musik membuat otaknya berjalan lancar, dan ia merasa idenya lebih mudah tertuang jika melakukan itu. Kuas lukisnya mulai menari di atas papan kayu miliknya. Warna putih menjadi warna dasar yang ia torehkan. Sembari bersenandng, Kyungsoo mulai melukis. Obyek yang ia lukis tidaklah mudah. Namun, ketika ia melihat hasil lukisan _Gunungan_ pertamanya, ia tahu jika hasilnya tidaklah buruk.

Sekitar dua jam setelahnya, Kyungsoo sudah menggambar detail-detail kecil _Gunungan_ tersebut. Tidak ia buat sepersis _Gunungan_ aslinya, karena dia memberikan sedikit improvisasi di sana. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menggambar dua buah _Gunungan_ karena masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Jongdae yang menjadi asisten Jongin untuk urusan dekorasi sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Tentu Kyungsoo tidak mau kakak kelasnya yang bersuara nyaring itu berteriak marah padanya.

"Hei."

Kyungsoo yang menyadari jika seseorang duduk di seberangnya mendongakkan kepala. Ia mendapati seorang siswa dengan kamera yang dikalungkan dan memakai jaket _denim._ Ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja datang, Kyungsoo melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah mendapatkan berapa _scene_ hari ini?" tanyanya yang kemudian kembali melukis lagi.

"Entah. Empat? Lima? Aku tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu begitu?"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku, Ravi, dan yang lainnya membuat film dokumenter. Kami tidak memikirkan berapa banyak _scene_ yang diambil." lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum berucap lagi, "Masih banyak dekorasi yang belum dikerjakan?"

"Lumayan. Mungkin 30 persen lagi? Entahlah."

Kali ini giliran lawan bicara Kyungsoo yang tergelak, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu begitu?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati lelaki itu mencodongkan kepala ke arahnya. Dia memasang sebuah senyuman jahil di bibirnya. Namun senyuman itu malah membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"Mengapa kau membalikkan pertanyaanku?"

" _Nope,_ aku tidak membalikkan pertanyaanmu," ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "aku hanya ingin menyamakan keadaan. Antara aku, dan kau."

"Ada-ada saja." gumam Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan sang lelaki duduk dan bersantai. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengecek keadaan lelaki itu, tapi ia hanya bisa melihat seseorang yang sibuk dengan kamera. Lelaki itu memotret obyek-obyek secara serampangan. Bahkan mungkin burung-burung merpati yang sedang menyantap biji-biji jagung itu juga tak luput dari tangkapan lensanya.

"Seingatku mereka tidak sebanyak ini."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo kembali mengotakkan konsentrasinya pada lelaki itu, "Apanya?"

Lelaki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Burung-burung itu. Dulu hanya sekitar… empat ekor? Sekarang tiba-tiba ada delapan, bukan—" ia bergumam dan mulai menghitung, "wow! Ada sebelas ekor!"

"Apa pentingnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tergelak.

"Kau merasa percakapan ini tidak penting?" lelaki itu menghadapkan badannya pada Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau mementingkan jumlah burung-burung merpati itu."

Siswa itu terkekeh, "Akan banyak pasangan burung merpati disini. Dan kau tahu, burung merpati akan setia dengan pasangannya."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang mencontoh burung merpati."

Kyungsoo tergelak. Benar-benar tergelak hingga kepalanya terpelanting ke belakang, "Mengapa kau sangat _random_ dalam memilih sebuah topik percakapan?"

Jongin, lelaki itu, menaikkan pundak dan alisnya bersamaan, "'Biarkan saja. Yang penting kau mau berbicara denganku dan tidak menjadi Kyungsoo yang hemat untuk berkata-kata."

"Begitukah?" tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, " _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa_ kau melukis di luar ruangan? Bukankah ruang seni dipakai untuk membuat dekorasi?"

"Ruang seni sangat ramai. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada di dalam sana."

"Karena suara Jongdae? Sudah kuduga. Jongdae memang tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Bukan. Bukan karena Kak Jongdae. Justru Kak Jongdae sangat amat membantuku. Tapi… ya karena ruangan sangat ramai. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas jika ada di dalam sana."

"Disini kau bisa bernafas?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Meskipun aku disini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ku pikir kau tidak bisa bernafas jika sedang bersamaku."

"Ada apa denganmu? Terlalu banyak mengonsumsi gula?" ucap Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan tawanya lagi.

Jongin selalu begitu. Mengucapkan lelucon-lelucon hambar yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Lelucon-lelucon itu juga yang membuat Jongin terlihat lebih _charming_ daripada seharusnya. Entah memang Jongin yang seperti itu atau hanya Kyungsoo saja yang merasa Jongin begitu. Jongin tidak pernah mau dipanggil dengan sebutan _kakak_ oleh Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan apa alasannya, Jongin hanya menjawab bahwa itu membuat mereka terasa lebih dekat saja.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk berbincang sembari Kyungsoo memberikan sentuhan akhir untuk lukisannya, air hujan menyapa mereka. Tetes-tetes kecil mulai jatuh, dan membuat keduanya segera berlari menyelamatkan barang-barang yang bisa mereka bawa. Jongin menjadi orang yang berlari pertama. Kyungsoo sempat merasa dikhianati—karena ia berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak mau membantunya—tapi karena Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin membawa sebuah kamera membuat ia memaklumi perbuatan lelaki itu. Tapi setelahnya, Jongin berlari ke arahnya lagi dan membawakan separuh dari peralatan lukisnya.

"Aman?" tanya Jongin ketika berhasil menepikan barang-barang mereka dari rintik hujan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Catnya cepat kering dan sudah selesai. Jadi… aman!" serunya sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kali ini, "Tidak untuk hari ini. Aku masih harus menunggu yang lainnya dan aku akan melakukan _finishing._ Lagipula kain yang akan aku lukis belum terbeli. Jadi aku harus menunggu."

"Hmm… kalau begitu… kantin? Aku sangat lapar."

"Kau belum makan siang?" Jongin menggeleng, "Baiklah. Aku akan merapikan barang-barangku terlebih dulu dan menitipkannya di ruang seni. Tunggu aku."

Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah anggukan sebelum memasukkan seluruh peralatan melukisnya. Sempat ia mendengar Jongin yang menitipkan kameranya, dan ia memilih untuk setuju. Ia juga berpamitan dengan Jongdae, yang saat ini sedang menghibur teman-temannya dengan menyanyi menggunakan sebuah alat pel untuk membersihkan ruang seni. Di saat itu baru ia ingat Jongin pernah mengatakan bahwa Jongdae sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi. Dan ketika mendengar suara Jongdae, Kyungsoo memaklumi—karena suara Jongdae benar-benar bagus.

Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat Jongin menunggu, "Payung?"

" _No need,_ " Jongin melepas jaket _denim_ nya, "aku akan mencucinya nanti."

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka berlari menembus hujan dengan sebuah jaket _denim_ sebagai payung. Rasa kasihan ditujukan Kyungsoo kepada jaket itu. Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia sering menggunakan jaket itu sebagai payung, karena ia malas menenteng payung ke mana-mana. Jongin, yang saat ini sering mengambil _scene_ untuk film dokumenter sekolahnya memang dianjurkan untuk membawa payung oleh Ravi, _partner_ nya dalam membuat film. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin Jongin basah, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin kamera Jongin basah.

Aroma hujan membuat mata Kyungsoo berbinar. Meskipun sudah sedikit pudar karena hujan sudah menderas, tapi ia masih bisa merasakannya. Aroma hujan yang kata Jongin bernama _petrichor_ itu sangat menenangkan otaknya yang sudah bekerja selama beberapa jam. Ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, yang memegang jaket _denim_ nya dengan erat. Di saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Jongin memilik lekuk wajah yang sangat tegas. Sangat amat tegas. Jarak yang begitu dekat dan waktu yang begitu singkat—karena Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalanan lagi—sudah cukup untuknya; untuk Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki bola mata berwarna cokelat muda. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang cenderung berwarna hitam.

"Akhirnya!" seru Jongin yang kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelamatkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

"Sepatuku basah—airnya sudah merembes ke kaos kakiku karena menginjak kubangan tadi." Gerutu Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin terkekeh dan kemudian memasangkan jaket itu ke punggung Kyungsoo, "Jangan manja."

Lelaki berkacamata itu mendelik, "Aku tidak manja!"

"Hmm… benarkah? Mengapa aku tidak yakin untuk itu—" Jongin berjalan dan Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya, "Pesan apa?"

"Teh? Teh manis panas!"

"Baiklah," Jongin menoleh ke suatu sudut, "cepat duduk di sana sebelum ada yang mendudukinya." Tunjuknya pada sudut dimana mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menuruti apa kemauan lelaki itu. Sempat ia bermaksud untuk menitipkan uang teh panasnya, namun Jongin menolak. Dan karena itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang Jongin inginkan sebelumnya.

Ia membetulkan jaket yang tersemat di punggungnya itu. Bagian luarnya sedikit basah. Tidak benar-benar basah sehingga masih bisa untuk ia pakai. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang sibuk dengan pesanannya, memilih lauk apa yang dimakan. Selebihnya, Kyungsoo menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh. Sudah lebih deras daripada sebelumnya, dan angin dingin juga semakin kencang. Sempat Kyungsoo bergidik, tapi jaket milik Jongin sedikit menyelamatkan dirinya dari keadaan itu.

" _Whoop, whoop._ "

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dengan susah payah membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah piring dan dua gelas besar. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil dua buah gelas itu—yang ia tahu berisikan minuman yang sama.

"Kau makan dengan porsi sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika sudah melihat piring Jongin yang penuh.

Jongin yang sudah duduk itu mengangguk dan mulai menggali makanannya, "Aku sangat lapar. Sangat amat lapar."

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya?"

Dengan mulut yang penuh Jongin menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tangannya dengan suhu panas dari teh miliknya. Mereka terdiam. Jongin sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan yang ada di depannya. Lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin mengganggu lelaki itu. Karena ia melihat Jongin makan dengan _tempo_ cepat—sepertinya ia sangat lapar.

"Kau disini rupanya."

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengenal lelaki itu. Koordinator acara dari festival ulang tahun sekolahnya, _si Vampir Bisu, Oh Sehun_.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Berapa alokasi waktu untuk film dokumenter?"

Jongin menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, "Setengah jam. Sudah kubilang sekitar 30 sampai 35 menit saja. Bisa-bisanya kau mencariku ketika makan begini—"

"Baiklah," ia mencatat di sebuah buku kecil dan kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin, " _bye._ "

Jongin mendengus kesal dan kemudian meracau, "Selalu begitu, anak itu. Datang dan pergi, berbicara hemat, tanpa ekspresi pula."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Tapi dia sahabatmu, ' _kan?_ "

"Dia, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya—dan kami memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda hingga aku tidak mengerti mengapa kami bisa berteman dekat—" ia menenggak minumannya sebentar, "ah, apakah kau tidak curiga dengan logat Chanyeol yang aneh?"

"Benar! Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu tapi aku selalu saja lupa."

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ayahnya berkebangsaan Amerika dan ibunya dari Medan—jadi kau bisa memaklumi jika dia berbicara dengan logat Sumatera walaupun mukanya sedikit _bule_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memang, di saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasakan keanehan dari nama Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika tahu nama lengkapnya diikuti dengan Parker di belakangnya.

Jongin menceritakan tentang teman-temannya—lebih tepatnya Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Bagaimana mereka berkenalan dan bagaimana mereka bisa berteman meskipun sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Jongin sendiri memiliki sifat yang humoris dan menyenangkan, walaupun ia sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia juga punya sifat temperamen—tidak separah Chanyeol untungnya. Jongdae… seperti yang Kyungsoo tahu sendiri, Jongdae adalah lelaki yang ceria dan selalu mengkonsumsi gula berlebih karena tidak bisa diam. Dan karena sifatnya itu, dia dijuluki sebagai _Chirping Jongdae_. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memang pemarah. Entah, Jongin bilang mungkin dulu ketika Chanyeol lahir bukan menangis, tapi menyumpahi orang-orang termasuk dokter yang membantu kelahirannya. Yang paling dingin adalah Sehun. Jongin mengatakan jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Hanya saja Sehun tidak pernah berekspresi sehingga mereka tidak tahu apakah dia sedang sedih atau bahagia. Bagi Jongin, hidup Sehun sangatlah datar dan begitu-begitu saja, tidak ada lekukan seperti Chitato. _Life is never flat, he said._

Kyungsoo belajar sedikit demi sedikit tentang Jongin. Di mana Jongin juga menceritakan bahwa dia punya tiga ekor anjing kembar ber-ras _poodle_ yang diberi nama _Alpha, Beta,_ dan _Omega._ Bahkan Jongin juga sempat menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan seekor anjing berwarna putih yang bernama Omega. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Omega satu-satunya betina—dan itu membuat Jongin memanjakannya.

Di saat itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dibalik wajah tegas Jongin, dibalik tatapannya yang kadang bisa membunuh, Jongin memiliki sisi lain yang lembut. Meskipun begitu, Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia juga seseorang yang bisa meledak. Bahkan seorang Chanyeol pun bisa merasa ciut. Kyungsoo menyadari, bahwa seseorang yang tidak mudah marah akan sangat menyeramkan jika tiba-tiba terpancing emosinya; begitu pula lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan warna terakhir dari kain yang ia lukis. Kain itu akan digunakan sebagai ornamen untuk salah satu bagian festival sekolah. Ia dan Jongdae benar-benar bekerja keras untuk keseluruhan desain, hingga Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana hasil akhir dekorasi yang ia desain nanti. Ia masih berkutat di dalam ruang seni rupa bersama Jongdae. Hanya dengan Jongdae. Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya jika sedang mendesain, bahkan saat ini Jongdae juga ikut memberikan sentuhan akhir kain yang mereka lukis bersama.

Festival memang dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Tepatnya lima hari lagi. Sekarang sudah menginjak awal bulan Januari. Bulan dimana hujan tidak pernah berhenti sejak pagi bahkan hingga hari berganti. Matahari juga tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya karena tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir ulang mengapa festival sekolah diadakan saat bulan hujan begini—karena ulang tahun sekolahnya bulan Januari sebenarnya—tapi Jongdae pernah mengatakan bahwa sekolah mereka terkenal karena adanya _rainy festival,_ atau festival hujan.

Sudah sekitar tiga hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin sempat berpamitan padanya bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan film dokumenter dan menyeleksi foto-foto selama pembuatan festival yang akan dipasang di galeri kegiatan sekolahnya. Kyungsoo memaklumi itu, dan dia bisa memahami jika Jongin sangat perfeksionis akan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sama dengannya, namun Jongin adalah lelaki yang ambisius, lelaki yang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah ia raih.

"Celanaku—" Kyungsoo bergumam sembari melihat ujung celana abu-abunya yang terkena cat berwarna merah, "pasti tidak bisa dibersihkan." Gerutunya.

Jongdae yang berjongkok tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo itu terkekeh, "Itu masih belum seberapa," ia mengambil sebuah kaos kaki yang berwarna kuning, "lihat bagaimana kaos kakiku."

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyadari bahwa percikan cat yang ada di bagian bawah celananya itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kaos kaki putih Jongdae yang bisa dibilang tercelup ke dalam cat kain begitu.

"Tumben Jongin tidak kemari." Ucap Jongdae yang mulai melukis lagi.

"Dia sedang sibuk katanya. Sibuk menyiapkan film dokumenter dan menyortir foto untuk galeri."

Jongdae berjalan dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo sembari mencelupkan kuasnya, "Kalian berpacaran?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Kami hanya berteman."

"Banyak dari anak-anak yang mengira kalian berpacaran."

"Eh? Anak-anak dekorasi?" Jongdae mengangguk, " _Kenapa_ begitu?"

Jongdae kembali ke posisi awalnya, "Jongin bukan orang yang mudah untuk dekat dengan seseorang secara… _romantically_ begitu. Dia tidak begitu mudah mempercayai orang lain. Maka dari itu, jika kau melihat bagaimana caranya dia bekerja, dia cenderung mengerjakan apapun sendirian. Aku sempat heran ketika Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seorang siswa pindahan yang akan membantuku untuk mengurus dekorasi festival. Mungkin karena Baekhyun yang mengenalkanmu padanya, tapi—Jongin benar-benar bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku tahu benar karena aku sering mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan bersama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dari Jongin, lelaki yang mengisi otaknya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Beberapa kali ia mendengar cerita dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi dia tidak mendapati itu dari Jongin. Termasuk apa yang Jongdae ceritakan baru saja. Ia merasa Jongin selalu baik-baik saja, bukan orang yang mengalami isu kepercayaan begitu. Namun apa yang dikatakan Jongdae benar adanya. Jongin adalah orang yang memilih untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Bukan karena sifat _self-centered,_ tapi ia mengetahui bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kurang serius untuk mengerjakan sesuatu; dan Jongin tidak menyukai itu.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya, berharap Jongin akan meninggalkan pesan di sana. Tapi tidak ada, karena hanya menampilkan sebuah notifikasi kosong. Sejenak ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan lelaki itu, namun bagaimana lagi. Dia tahu jika Jongin sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Akan sama dengan dirinya jika sedang melukis atau membuat sebuah desain. _Sama seperti dirinya._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika kain yang dia dan Jongdae lukis selesai. Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan kakak kelasnya setelah membersihkan seluruh perlengkapannya; dan bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah. Kris baru saja berpesan bahwa dia membelikan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar untuk itu.

Ia berjalan dengan sebuah payung berwarna _navy_ yang baru saja dibelikan sang kakak sekitar dua hari lalu. Memang, Kris sudah mencecarnya dengan banyak tuduhan ketika Kyungsoo pulang dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Setelah itu, Kris langsung memberikan payung kecil yang bisa Kyungsoo bawa ke mana-mana. Selama ini Kyungsoo mengeluh jika payung akan membuat tasnya berat, dan pada akhirnya Kris memberikan payung yang sangat ringan—hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa beralasan lagi.

Ketika ia berjalan keluar sekolah, ia mendapati Jongin yang baru saja berlari masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Dan dengan refleks, Kyungsoo yang pada awalnya bermaksud untuk pulang justru berbelok dan menyusul lelaki itu—sekadar untuk bertanya bagaimana kabarnya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia bisa melihat Jongin sedang sibuk dengan komputer jinjingnya, bahkan dengan alis yang berkerut.

Jongin melirikkan matanya sedikit, ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Dia tidak memperdulikan orang itu dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sedang stress dan marah. Marah karena semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak becus untuk melakukan tugas mereka sendiri.

Melihat Jongin yang tidak bergeming, Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat lelaki itu dengan lebih jelas, "A-aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku—aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Aku hanya… hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu saja. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik jadi—"

"Bisakah kau diam dan pergi? Aku sedang tidak bisa diganggu." seru Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada dingin.

"Ah, aku—" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di tempat, "baiklah. Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo mengubah haluannya setelah menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan sehingga tidak menganggu Jongin lebih parah. Dia merasa bodoh, karena seharusnya dia bisa mengerti keadaan Jongin saat ini. Lagipula _Jongin sendiri_ dan Jongdae sudah mengingatkan bahwa Jongin bukanlah orang yang ramah ketika sedang marah. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak terkejut, dan seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa kecewa. Tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja.

"Dia sedang stress. Dia sedang lelah. Dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Harusnya aku tahu itu." Gumam Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat payungnya sembari menembus hujan yang tiba-tiba menderas tanpa memberikan alasan.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di balik komputer jinjingnya sejak pagi. Dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana—bahkan membolos dua kelas di jam awal sekolah. Festival dimulai tiga hari lagi dan film dokumenternya belum selesai. Film dokumenter adalah hal yang paling ditunggu ketika festival tiba, karena semua gambar yang ada di sana diambil secara _candid,_ sehingga terlihat sangat polos tanpa _acting_ sama sekali.

Tiga hari yang lalu emosinya terbakar hebat. Salah satu kru untuk film dokumenternya, Kevin, melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga semua hasil _editing_ yang sudah Jongin kerjakan hilang begitu saja. Kesialan lain juga membuat dirinya murka, tutup lensa kamera yang biasa ia bawa patah ketika Ravi mengambil beberapa gambar di kelas tiga. Sehun juga benar-benar membuat kemarahannya memuncak. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu menagih _editing_ film dokumenternya agar bisa diletakkan pada _rundown_ yang pas. Namun karena _editing_ harus diulang dari awal, maka Jongin tidak bisa memberikan jawaban dan membuat Sehun kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu stress, Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol yang datang dan membawa beberapa kertas yang Jongin yakini merupakan _rundown_ acara.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Yeol." Jawab Jongin ketus.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu. Ketika situasi tidak membantu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak bisa kau percaya sama sekali—itu menyebalkan karena kau ingin memarahi banyak orang disini."

Jongin terdiam, memilih untuk memperhatikan potongan film mana yang harus digabungkan. Dia bisa membayangkan berapa durasi yang akan digunakan untuk _rendering_ film tersebut, dan dia makin kesal saja. Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak cemas, namun Jongin tidak bisa menghindari itu. Dia merasa wajar untuk cemas dan marah. Dia juga merasa wajar jika tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sejak insiden dua hari yang lalu. Jongin merasa khawatir, karena ia melakukan sebuah tindakan yang tidak perlu. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal, tapi apa mau dikata, dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali bahkan untuk sekadar ditanyai hal sepele. Biasanya, Kyungsoo akan mengingatkan dia untuk sekadar makan siang ketika di sekolah, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Notifikasi ponselnya hanya berisi panitia-panitia acara yang meracau tidak jelas. Pesan yang terakhir dikirimkan oleh Kyungsoo mungkin dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang Jongin tidak tahu harus mengirimkan apa dulu untuk memulai percakapan.

Dia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan siswa pindahan itu. Siswa yang selalu bisa membuatnya gemas hanya karena tawanya. Dia selalu bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo yang tertawa dengan puas ketika mendengar leluconnya hingga mata bulat yang ada di balik kacamata tebal itu menghilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah ketenangan baginya, dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Ketika Kyungsoo muncul dua hari lalu dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Jongin merasa sedikit lega. Tapi saat itu amarahnya sedang tidak bisa dikontrol hingga dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak perlu.

"Kak Chanyeol?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo menyusupkan kepalanya di balik pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka sedikit. Lelaki kecil itu membuatnya rindu. Ingin Jongin berbincang-bincang dengannya namun dia sedang tidak ada waktu. Jongin harus menyelesaikan apa yang ia kerjakan, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu pada orang lain.

"Oh! Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin—yang dengan canggung sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah barang berbungkus kertas berwarna biru pada lelaki itu, "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

" _Thank you!_ Aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa kau bisa melakukannya! Aku berterima kasih padamu, sungguh!" seru Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo hingga kacamatanya melorot.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, sangat amat lebar hingga Jongin merasa risih. Dia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo yang begini. Bukan berarti dia ingin Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, namun ia tidak suka ketika Kyungsoo tertawa dan bertindak seperti itu pada orang lain. Meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa posesif begitu, tapi dia sedikit beralasan bahwa beban kerjanya membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak logis.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, "Ah, Jongin! Aku membelikan ini untukmu—" dia menenteng sebuah tas plastik berwarna putih. Di dalamnya terdapat sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu cokelat yang Kyungsoo tahu merupakan susu kesukaan dari Jongin, "aku tahu kau selalu melupakan makan siangmu—"

"Bawa itu pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

Kyungsoo yang semula semangat langsung terdiam. Dia kemudian tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyuman bahagia tapi sebuah senyuman kecewa, "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan membawanya pergi—mungkin aku akan memakannya sendiri," dia menggenggam tas plastik itu dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol, "aku pergi dulu, Kak."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Penyesalan menyeruak dengan hebat, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak menyukai keadaannya, dan dia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas dengan orang lain. Ini konyol, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan baru saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Mengusirnya. Dia membuatku semakin penat."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, "Dengar, kalau kau marah padanya karena pekerjaanmu, aku merasa kau sudah gila. Karena dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa dan kau membuatnya kecewa! Dia sudah sangat baik menyempatkan dirinya untuk membelikan makan siang untukmu tapi kau malah mengusirnya—aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa isi otakmu," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Ketika ia melihat Jongin ingin berpendapat, ia berujar lagi, "jika kau marah karena aku bisa bercanda dengannya, kau harus membenahi dirimu sendiri. Dan jika kau marah karena dia memberikan ini padaku, kau akan menyesal. Ini adalah gambar Baekhyun. Aku memintanya untuk menggambarkan Baekhyun dan memberikannya nanti."

Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang gusar itu keluar dari ruangan. Dan Jongin sudah memikirkan apa yang diucapkan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Di saat itu pula, Jongin menyadari bahwa dia sudah membuat Kyungsoo kecewa, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

" _Dudu,_ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris yang datang dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Kris, yang menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya segera bergerak mendekat. Kedua lengannya yang panjang itu segera memeluk adiknya yang meringkuk. Dia tahu adiknya sedang tidak baik, dan dia tidak ingin adiknya berdiam diri seperti itu.

"Hmm… menyukai orang tidak seindah itu yang kau kira, _'kan_?" tanya Kris yang mengusap kepala adiknya perlahan.

"Aku membenci Kakak karena Kakak tahu apa yang aku rasakan tanpa aku bercerita." Gumam Kyungsoo yang menyusup lebih dalam ke pelukan kakak lelakinya.

Kris terkekeh, "Dengar, menyukai seseorang itu sama seperti hujan. Kau memberikan semua perasaanmu seperti air hujan yang jatuh ke daratan. Terkadang tanpa peringatan, dan seringkali peringatan itu sangat kuat. Namun kau tahu sendiri, hasil dari hujan tidak selamanya baik. Tidak jarang hujan memberikan pelangi atau membiarkan matahari bersinar dengan cerah setelahnya. Namun sesekali hujan memberikan kau petir yang sangat keras atau bahkan badai yang dahsyat."

"Mengapa Kakak mengatakan itu padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memainkan kancing kemeja dari Kris.

"Kau harus tahu resikonya, _Du._ Karena menyukai seseorang tidak selalu berakhir indah. Ada saatnya semua perasaanmu terbalas, dan ada kalanya itu hanya dirasakan satu sisi saja."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai terisak setelah mendengar ucapan kakak lelakinya. Baru pertama kali ia menyukai seseorang, namun ia ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu. Beberapa minggu yang ia habiskan bersama Jongin serasa terbuang percuma ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Jongin padanya tadi. Ia merasa kecewa karena Jongin berubah secara tiba-tiba, tapi ia ingin tahu mengapa. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Jongin merasa marah dan stress dengan keadaan sekitarnya—dan tentu saja sifat Jongin yang marah memang menyeramkan—tapi Kyungsoo masih ingin lebih tahu dari itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meraih apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kakak akan menemanimu mencari yang lain lagi. Tidak apa, waktu masih sangat panjang untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Merasa bahwa dia tidak ingin mengakhiri perasaannya begitu saja karena ia ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Tetapi dia sedang merasa kecewa. Dia sedang tidak ingin dibentak dan dicaci karena hal sepele lagi. Mungkin dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan membiarkan Jongin bekerja seorang diri. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Jongin akan mencarinya suatu hari nanti, atau tidak. Jika Jongin mencarinya, maka Kyungsoo akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh. Jika tidak, maka dia akan menyimpan hatinya sendirian. Seperti langit yang mendung namun tidak menjatuhkan air hujan.

.

.

.

Festival akan dimulai esok hari dan sekolah sedang sibuk. Setiap siswa menghias kelas mereka masing-masing, namun Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya untuk menyiapkan acara utama festival. Rangkaian acara kecil sebenarnya sudah dimulai sejak kemarin, tapi puncak festival akan diselenggarakan esok hari.

Kyungsoo, dengan kaki tanpa sepatu sudah berlarian kesana kemari sembari membawa beberapa ornamen untuk pintu masuk festival mereka. Masalah yang ia alami kemarin sejenak terlupakan olehnya. Teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya sangat membantu dirinya keluar dari rasa kecewa. Baekhyun terutama. Ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya, Baekhyun segera memeluk dirinya dan berkata bahwa dia akan menghajar Jongin jika bertemu dengannya nanti. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Baekhyun yang sibuk masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar ceritanya. Tidak seperti lelaki itu— _ah,_ sudahlah. Kyungsoo saja sudah malas untuk memikirkan kejadian itu.

Tas kecil yang ada dipunggungnya berisi sebotol minuman dan sebuah payung. Payung yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi. Jika melihat payung itu ia akan teringat bagaimana kakaknya yang mengomel dan marah seperti ayahnya. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkikik dan sedikit ceria.

"Kyungsoo! Hujan mulai turun!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar Jongdae yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan mendapati titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan. Namun dia merasa sangat tidak rela untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tidak mengindahkan gerimis yang mulai datang, Kyungsoo masih sibuk merekatkan ornamen itu. Lagipula hujan belum begitu deras, jadi dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya hujan menjadi semakin deras dan Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Barang-barang yang ia bawa juga masih tercecer. Telapak kakinya mulai terasa sakit karena harus berjongkok di atas jalan sekolahnya yang terbuat dari aspal. Sempat mengaduh, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia mulai merasakan pundaknya basah, tapi ia tetap tidak acuh.

"Hujan sudah turun. _Kenapa_ kau masih disini?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang sedang menawarkan jaketnya untuk menghalau hujan. Dengan senyuman kecil, Kyungsoo menunduk lagi dan memberikan perekat terakhirnya hingga selesai. Dia juga membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri sejajar dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi memberikan aku payung dari jaketmu," Kyungsoo membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari sana, "aku sudah punya payung sendiri. Tapi… terima kasih."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berlari kecil. Sesekali ia mengaduh karena kakinya terasa sakit, tapi selebihnya ia ingin menangis. Dia tahu jika ini tidak benar, karena entah mengapa ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada lelaki itu. Namun separuh hatinya ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertindak begini.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jongdae yang sudah menunggunya. Jongdae, yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya dengan Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir. Iya, sebelumnya Kyungsoo bercerita pada kakak kelasnya tersebut. Jongdae sudah bisa menduganya, dan ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia sudah hafal bagaimana sifat sahabatnya. Maka dari itu, Jongdae hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus bisa mengendalikan rasa kecewanya.

"Apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya yang entah bagaimana bisa jatuh.

"Ikuti kata hatimu saja. Kau dan Jongin harus tahu resikonya." Ucap Jongdae yang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo perlahan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Payungnya masih ia pegang namun sudah tidak menutupi kepalanya karena ia berdiri di depan kelas. Dia berdiri di depan Jongdae yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, berharap melihat Jongin yang sudah menghilang. Namun apa yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan. Jongin, yang sekarang berteduh di bawah selasar sekolahnya, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu seakan berharap Kyungsoo kembali ke sana. Jaketnya yang sudah basah ditenteng di tangan kanannya, dan Jongin, masih berdiri dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia menyesal. Aku tahu itu. Dia akan begitu jika menyesali sesuatu." Ucap Jongdae yang membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa lebih berat lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam menghias sekolah dengan ornamen-ornamennya, Kyungsoo merasa lelah. Dia, Jongdae, dan teman-temannya yang lain berusaha dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi membantu Jongdae untuk memasang lampu-lampu LED ketika hujan sudah reda. Baju seragam pramuka yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo sudah sedikit basah, bahkan celananya sudah terlipat hingga lutut. Kakinya yang pucat dikotori oleh tanah-tanah berlumpur yang dipercikan oleh air. Ia masih melepas sepatunya, karena ia tidak mau sepatunya basah—dan rusak seperti sepatunya yang lain.

Saat ini Kyungsoo duduk di depan kelas sembari memainkan ponselnya. Hujan kembali turun dan untung saja, semua dekorasi sekolah sudah selesai. Kyungsoo sempat melemparkan pandangannya dan merasa bangga, karena panitia menggunakan desain usulannya. Ia mengagumi itu sembari mengayunkan kakinya karena bangku yang ia duduki lebih tinggi daripada panjang kakinya. Sepatunya juga berada di sana, dengan kaos kaki yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit lembab karena air yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Jam ponsel sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Ia sedang menunggu Kris pulang dari kampusnya untuk menjemput. Oleh karena itu, ia duduk di depan kelas dan menikmati hujan sendirian. Masih ada perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan menggantung di hatinya, namun Kyungsoo berusaha menepis dengan memandang sekelilingnya; memandang bagaimana hasil kerjanya yang terpampang dengan jelas.

Dia tidak melihat Jongin di manapun. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa kecewa ketika tidak mendapati sosok lelak itu. Dia seharusnya merasa puas karena sudah membuat Jongin kecewa, seperti apa yang ia rasakan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Dia dan Jongin tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, tapi Kyungsoo merasa kehidupan sekolahnya tidak akan lengkap jika tidak melihat lelaki itu. Bertengkar dengan seseorang tentu membuat dirinya merasa sedih, dan bertengkar dengan Jongin membuat perasaannya lebih buruk lagi.

Kyungsoo mengakui Jongin membuat dirinya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kyungsoo yang bersama Jongin bukanlah Kyungsoo yang hemat berbicara, bukanlah Kyungsoo yang pemalu, dan bukan Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Jongin mengubah dirinya menjadi Kyungsoo yang lain, Kyungsoo yang lebih baik. Tapi, hanya dengan sebuah kejadian kecil, Kyungsoo kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Seperti saat ini, di saat teman-teman panitianya berkumpul untuk menonton film di dalam kelas—karena pekerjaan sudah selesai—Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk duduk di luar dengan alasan menunggu kakaknya datang menjemput. Namun pada kenyataannya dia tidak bergeming, dan memilih untuk menikmati udara dingin hujan yang menyapanya.

"Hei."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ia mendapati orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan duduk di sampingnya. Tidak benar-benar di sampingnya karena Jongin duduk di ujung kiri, dan Kyungsoo di ujung yang lain.

"Iya?"

Jongin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bertanya dan berkata apa karena Kyungsoo membalas sapaannya dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu berbinar ketika Jongin datang ke kelasnya, mengajaknya makan siang, atau sekadar mengunjunginya di ruang seni ketika sedang sibuk. Hanya karena emosinya yang tidak bisa dikontrol, sikap Kyungsoo padanya pun berubah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya—" Jongin menyeret dirinya untuk duduk lebih dekat, "kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sudah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Suasana kembali canggung. Jongin, yang dengan penampilan seperti biasanya, jaket _denim_ beserta tas ranselnya tersebut terlihat memilin jari-jemarinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam, berharap Jongin mengatakan hal yang lain lagi.

Karena tidak ada perkataan lain, Kyungsoo mengangkat suaranya, "Ada perlu lain? Aku harus pulang ke rumah."

"Kakakmu datang menjemput?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ah…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Dia pun berdiri dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatunya. Sebelum ia mengambil sepatu, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Kyungsoo sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dia ingin untuk beranjak tapi sang lawan menahannya untuk tetap di sana.

"Jangan pergi dulu," Jongin berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, "aku… aku ingin meminta maaf padamu—aku sudah berteriak padamu tanpa alasan kemarin."

"Tidak apa," Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangan itu dan tersenyum, "aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan mulai meracau, " _No!_ Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu!Aku menyesal, Kyungsoo. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Aku hanya merasa muak dengan keadaan sekitarku, dan aku ingin meluapkan emosiku. Kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak beruntung kemarin—"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku mohon, jangan berbicara begitu…"

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya bosan, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku dan kau sedang sibuk, jadi itu hal yang wajar—"

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Dengarkan aku. Ketika kau datang padaku pertama kali empat hari yang lalu dan aku membentakmu, aku sedang tidak bisa mengatur emosiku sendiri—dan kau tahu, ketika kau membalikkan badanmu aku sangat menyesal dan bahkan aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu," ia menghela nafasnya sebentar, "kemarin lusa, ketika kau datang dan menemui Chanyeol, kau tersenyum seperti Kyungsoo yang biasa bersamaku. Di saat itu aku lebih marah lagi, karena aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar kehilangan dirimu—dan kau memberikan senyumanmu pada yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Matanya yang bulat itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar—padahal di saat itu Jongin sudah meracau tidak karuan. Dia mempertahankan _poker face_ miliknya, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sudah ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin berada di dalam situasi dimana ia harus berusaha kuat; padahal dia ingin menangis dan mencari kakak lelakinya—satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan membuat Jongin merasa frustasi. Ia mendeguskan nafasnya kasar sebelum ia berucap, "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak suka kau memeluk Baekhyun jika ada di dalam kelas, dan bahkan aku tidak suka kalau kau tertawa bersama Jongdae—ini konyol tapi aku tahu aku bersalah disini."

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan alisnya berkerut. Wajahnya terlihat memohon, berharap Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah datar, serupa dengan Sehun jika sedang tidak menyukai seseorang. Memang itu masalah sepele, tapi Jongin merasa bahwa ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Kyungsoo lagi. Ironi memang, di saat ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain, ia justru memohon pada Kyungsoo, si siswa pindahan, untuk mempercayai ucapannya.

Kyungsoo menyerah, dan ia melunturkan topengnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia merasa matanya mulai berair. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah, berusaha untuk menghindari sorot mata Jongin yang tertuju padanya.

"Ah, _kenapa_ aku tidak bisa bernafas disini?" ia menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya, "Apa karena kau disini sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas? Ini terasa sesak—"

"Maaf…"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku tidak kecewa ketika kau menghilang tadi, dan seharusnya aku tidak semudah ini untuk memaafkanmu. Apa aku bodoh?"

"Ah, Tuhan… aku ingin memelukmu sekarang tapi kita sedang ada di sekolah. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pergi saja!" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

" _No!_ Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas dan jantungku serasa ingin lepas—ah, seharusnya aku tidak semudah ini! Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika Kyungsoo mulai merengek. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang ceria jika bersamanya itu bukan seseorang yang suka merengek dan cenderung mandiri. Tapi Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi anak kecil yang merengek, dan _harmless._

"Jangan menangis, astaga," Jongin melepas kacamata Kyungsoo dan mengusap air mata dengan ujung lengan jaket miliknya, "kau membuatku panik." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat amat khawatir.

"Jangan membentakku lagi. Maksudku, jangan marah denganku tanpa alasan. Aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu. Aku tahu kau selalu melupakan makan siang ketika kau sedang sibuk dan aku merasa cemas—"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi jangan menghindariku. Jangan diam seperti tadi. Ketika kau menolak payung payahku siang tadi aku merasa sangat terpuruk—dan aku tahu rasanya menjadi dirimu selama beberapa hari belakangan."

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya, "Kau baru menyadarinya setelah aku begitu tadi?" Jongin mengangguk, "Seharusnya aku lebih jahat lagi!"

"Jangan…" Jongin berkata lirih dan memohon.

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal. Tapi entah mengapa Jongin malah memberikan senyumannya. Kyungsoo ingin menghantam lelaki itu dengan tinjunya, tapi dia sedang di sekolah dan ada kamera pengawas dimana-mana.

" _Kenapa_ kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Kau sangat lucu. Dengan rambut setengah basah," Jongin menepuk kepala Kyungsoo perlahan, "kacamata yang besar—hei,wajahmu memang hanya terlihat separuh—" Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya ditarik oleh jari-jari Jongin, "dan bibir yang begini. Astaga, jahatkah aku karena membentakmu kemarin?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah, maaf. Maafkan aku, hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kalau kau merasa kesal, jangan mudah membentak orang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu masalahmu tapi menjadi korban kekesalanmu."

"Siap, Kapten! Ada lagi?"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang," Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dan bergumam, " _kenapa_ kakak tidak berguna begini—"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kakak tidak bisa menjemput…"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Kyungsoo mendelik, "Ayolah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, ya?"

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mengambil sepatunya. Dengan langkah kesal dia pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Hingga setelah beberapa langkah, ia menghentikannya dan membalikkan badan.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sana? Antarkan aku pulang."

Jongin merasa tidak bisa lebih lega dari itu. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kekesalan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia sudah termaafkan. Tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo adalah orang yang seperti ini, Kyungsoo yang masih kekanak-kanakan, dan manja.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" seru Jongin sembari berlari mengejar lelaki yang menenteng sepatunya tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi itu panitia datang lebih awal. Begitu pula Kyungsoo, yang saat ini sudah mengenakan seragam panitia lengkap dengan _co-card_ nya. Dia dan Jongdae sibuk mengatur pernak-pernik yang masih belum terpasang, dan membuat jari-jemarinya dipenuhi lem perekat.

Kyungsoo yang sudah kelaparan itu mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel yang ada di depan kelas—entah kelas siapa dia belum hafal. Sembari bersenanndung, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan bekas lem yang melekat di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena lem itu susah untuk hilang. Apalagi sudah mengering dan membuat kulitnya terasa sakit ketika lem itu ditarik.

Beberapa kali dia disapa oleh kakak kelasnya. Dia sudah cukup dikenal semenjak ikut menjadi panitia acara ulang tahun sekolah. Apalagi kakak-kakak kelasnya yang perempuan itu—seringkali membuat Kyungsoo sebal karena mereka menanggap Kyungsoo seorang anak kecil yang wajib untuk dilindungi. Suasana sekolah sudah ramai, apalagi acara-acara kecil yang menjadi rangkaian acara puncak festival sekolahnya sedang dimulai. Beberapa siswa ada yang duduk di lapangan sekolah, sekadar bergosip atau berfoto—mereka berpendapat bahwa festival sekolah adalah hari di mana mereka terbebas dari beban tugas dan pekerjaan rumah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sebelah kirinya; mendapati Jongin yang berteriak dengan alis mengerut. Di depan lelaki itu berdiri dua orang anak kelas 10—seangkatan dengan Kyungsoo—yang Kyungsoo yakini bernama Daniel dan Felix. Kedua anak itu menunduk, seperti sedang menerima dakwaan dari lelaki yang ada di depan mereka—dan berwajah murka itu. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, dengan tangan yang masih di bawah guyuran air keran yang mengalir—namun tidak ada pergerakan dari sana.

Mata Kyungsoo tidak berpindah, bahkan mungkin tidak berkedip. Teriakan Jongin memang cukup keras. Cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter jauhnya. Setelah beberapa detik, tatapan Kyungsoo terbalas oleh lelaki yang sedang menenteng kamera itu. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian pada jari-jemarinya lagi, dan segera mematikan laju air yang masih mengalir. Ia masih belum terbiasa melihat Jongin yang begini; Jongin yang meledak dan dengan mudah memarahi orang lain. Tidak semudah itu sebenarnya, karena Jongin punya alasan yang cukup kuat. Namun Jongin yang pemarah masih membuatnya takut, apalagi karena kejadian sebelumnya. Dengan begini Kyungsoo juga punya alasan yang kuat untuk menghindar, bukan?

Merasa sudah diperhatikan oleh Jongin juga, Kyungsoo segera membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk pergi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran Jongin lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ayolah, kata Jongdae, menatap Jongin yang sedang marah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Di saat Kyungsoo baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dua kali, terdengar suara dengan nada memerintah tertuju ke arahnya, "Hei! Hei! Jangan pergi!"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Ia menunjukkan dirinya sendiri sembari bergumam _'Aku?'_ dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari lelaki yang meneriakinya. Lelaki itu menyuruh kedua adik kelasnya pergi, dan dia sendiri bergegas menuju tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo sendiri terpaku. Ingin pergi dari sana, tapi Jongin menyuruhnya untuk tidak. Lagipula tidak menuruti Jongin adalah hal yang buruk, dan dia tidak ingin mengulang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang masih berada pada oktaf tinggi.

"Oh!" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berlarian; sibuk mencari-cari alasan. Dia mendongak, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Membantu Kak Jongdae! I-iya! Membantu Kak Jongdae memasang dekorasi?" ucapnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Jangan berbohong. Jongdae sedang sarapan di kelasku."

"Ah—"

Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya; merasa bahwa kebohongannya terbongkar dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia menurunkan pandangan matanya, mencari-cari obyek yang pas untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Jongin, lelaki yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika gugup—dan ia melakukan itu sekarang. Sungguh, ia mungkin memilih untuk tenggelam di lautan saja karena jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dan ia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "Entah? Hanya ingin pergi?"

"Kau menghindariku?"

"Ah, itu—"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Ikut aku sekarang."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya ke mana tujuan mereka, Jongin sudah memutar haluannya. Sadar jika Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempat semula membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana. Tidak tahu harus ikut atau pergi ke tempat yang lain. Belum sempat ia menentukan keputusannya, Jongin sudah kembali. Lelaki itu sempat menghela nafas kuat-kuat dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, tangan kiri Kyungsoo sudah digenggam. Ia diseret entah ke mana, walaupun pada akhirnya ia dengan kesal mengikuti kemauan lelaki tersebut.

Kyungsoo merasakan bagimana telapak tangan Jongin yang basah oleh keringat, genggaman yang sangat kuat, dan langkah kaki yang susah untuk ia ikuti. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari membiarkan Jongin membawanya pergi tanpa tujuan. Meskipun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu mereka hanya berakhir di kantin yang ramai, dan bergegas menuju sudut di mana mereka biasa menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya setelah merasakan pundaknya didorong dengan perlahan. Ia mendapati Jongin yang biasa duduk di hadapannya, sekarang berada di kursi sebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan alis yang masih berkerut; seakan bersiap membentak Kyungsoo di situ juga.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Jongin yang alisnya mulai bergerak turun dan nada yang lirih.

Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membela diri, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, "Iya. Kau membuatku takut." Ucapnya dengan wajah seakan bersiap untuk menuduh.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang ada di meja.

"Apa aku menyeramkan bagimu?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Tentu! Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Pak Rudy, guru fisika itu!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Tapi kedua anak itu menyebalkan."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mencetak semua foto yang digunakan untuk galeri, namun mereka hanya mencetak separuhnya dengan alasan belum sempat. Padahal mereka berdua tidak mengedit film dokumenter dan menyortir foto—bahkan mungkin tidak melakukan apapun," Jongin menegakkan badannya, "mereka hanya mencetak, Ya Tuhan!" serunya dengan nada yang menggebu.

"Oh…"

"Hanya begitu tanggapanmu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana— _toh_ mereka memang bersalah, bukan?"

Merasa jawabannya tidak membuat Jongin puas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaan Jongin padanya. Dengan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepala sang lawan dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu," dia tersenyum dan membuat Jongin menghela nafas lega, "jangan marah terus-menerus begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan _partner_ kerjaku sendiri. Bayangkan saja itu." keluh Jongin yang cenderung merengek.

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Wajar saja jika kau begitu karena ya… mereka melakukan hal yang tidak benar, bukan? Sekarang, lebih baik kau sarapan. Pasti kau belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutmu!" seru Kyungsoo yang dengan kekanak-kanakannya menusuk perut Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya berulang kali.

Jongin tergelak, "Pesankan aku makanan." Pintanya.

"Seperti biasanya?" Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan kali ini. Lagipula aku juga lapar—"

"Bisakah Kyungsoo berhenti mengoceh dan pergi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mendelik dan kemudian berdiri, "Kau membenciku ketika aku diam dan kau juga tidak suka ketika aku mengoceh. Apa maumu?"

"Makanan. Cepat pergi!"

Seruan Jongin dibalas dengan Kyungsoo yang pergi dengan kaki yang terhentak. Namun tingkah si lelaki itu membuat Jongin semakin gemas. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjuang memesankan dirinya makanan—bahkan berjinjit ketika siswa lain menutupi jalannya. Sejenak Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo yang membuat emosinya reda begitu saja. Dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan serba kikuk.

Mungkin pilihannya untuk membentak Kyungsoo tempo hari tidaklah benar. Kyungsoo bukan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk meluapkan amarah, karena Kyungsoo seseorang yang cenderung sensitif. Lagipula Kyungsoo juga bukan tempat untuk menumpahkan emosi, karena Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang tepat untuk mendinginkan benaknya yang terasa panas; sama seperti air hujan yang jatuh ketika matahari tepat bersinar terik di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Malam puncak festival sudah tiba. Kyungsoo sendiri disibukkan dengan mengecek dekorasi yang sudah terpasang. Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu khawatir, namun ia merasa itu hal yang wajar karena dia mendesain semuanya. Rasa cemas semakin saat bertumpuk ketika tahu langit malam sudah mulai berwarna keunguan, pertanda hujan akan datang.

Banyak siswa yang memenuhi tempat acara. Bukan hanya siswa, bahkan masyarakat umum juga. Mayoritas dari mereka ingin menyaksikan penampilan Baekhyun tamu festival, yang merupakan salah satu _band indie_ besar tanah air. Masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Sehun berjuang keras untuk mengusahakan dana dari _sponsorship_ maupun donatur yang mayoritas merupakan senior mereka yang sudah sukses.

Kyungsoo berdiri di samping panggung. Salah satu _band_ sekolahnya sedang tampil di sana. _Band rock_ yang juga diiringi orchestra sekolah. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sibuk mendesain festival, tentu ia akan menjadi salah satu pengiring di belakang partitur. Benar saja, Kyungsoo adalah seorang pemain _violin._ Dia sudah mempelajari alat musik gesek itu sejak sekolah dasar, dan bisa dibilang ia tumbuh bersama si biola. Meskipun saat ini ia sudah jarang menyentuh biolanya karena lebih sering menggambar—ia menganggap seni rupa lebih menarik dan lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Sebuah _walkie-talkie_ tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Entah, Jongdae menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membawa, meskipun sedari tadi hanya sie acara yang bercakap-cakap di sana. Kyungsoo mengamati dekorasi yang ia desain dari samping panggung dan merasa ini adalah desain terbaik yang pernah ia buat. Merasa puas, hingga sebuah senyum tersemat di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan hingga kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu?" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibir.

"Eh? Kau bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali—bagaimana bisa kau terkejut?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Haruskah aku membelalakkan mata begitu? Wah…"

"Jangan memulai," Jongin menjejakkan kakinya ke belakang beberapa langkah sebelum mengangkat kameranya, "jangan bergerak—"

Kyungsoo menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak mau difoto!"

Menurunkan kameranya dengan wajah yang kecewa, Jongin mendekat lagi, "Ayolah… tidak akan buruk. Aku berjanji." dengan wajah yang masih tertutup, Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Hu, kau membuatku kecewa."

"Tapi akan terlihat sangat jelek." Keluh Kyungsoo yang sudah menurunkan telapak tangannya.

"Hish, jangan begitu." Jongin memutar layar _display_ kameranya dan mengutak-atik benda itu sesaat. Setelah itu ia mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Kyungsoo; meraihnya erat dan mendesaknya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan senyum jahil, ia mengangkat benda kesayangannya yang sekarang menampilkan gambar mereka berdua dari tangkapan lensa.

"Kau—"

"Kamera _single lens_ sangatlah berat, jadi kau tidak boleh menolak. Aku sudah baik memasangkan lensa _fixed_ dan tidak memakai _flash_ disini," Jongin mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain, "ayo foto denganku—lihat wajahmu bahkan terlihat lebih baik daripada wajahku. Kulitmu putih sekali—"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kau memaksa!"

"Biar saja," Jongin terkekeh, " _let's count._ Satu, dua, tiga!"

Mereka tergelak ketika melihat hasilnya. Tidak buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang gambar itu bagus. Apalagi lampu di sekeliling mereka berwarna kekuningan, tentu sangat mendukung hasil tangkapan kamera Jongin. Bermula dari satu, hingga menjadi beberapa. Entah, tujuh atau delapan foto mungkin. Terkadang Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika menyadari Jongin memberikan ekspresi konyol di foto mereka.

" _Last one._ Sebelum aku bekerja," Jongin mengangkat kameranya lagi, "satu, dua, ti—"

Setelah sepersekian detik, Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin terkikik. Apalagi dia sudah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan lelaki itu. Dengan wajah bangga, Jongin menunjukkan foto yang baru saja diambil. Terlihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tersenyum—hingga matanya menghilang entah kemana—dan Jongin yang menempelkan bibir ke pipinya.

"Aku bekerja dulu, Kyungsoo. Tunggu aku di area penonton nanti."

Belum Kyungsoo sempat berteriak, Jongin sudah melarikan dirinya. Kyungsoo merasa malu, apalagi Jongin melakukan itu di depan umum—walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semula ia merasa aman, karena tidak ada yang melihat ke arahnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia melihat sebuah senyuman ala _Pikachu_ dilontarkan padanya.

"Jadi berteman seperti itu?"

"A-aah, tidak begitu—kak Jongdae! Jangan tersenyum begitu!"

"Apa sebaiknya aku berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian tadi?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Tapi kenyataannya kami berteman." Ucapnya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan lidah yang terjulur jahil.

"Aku dan Jongin berteman lebih lama daripada kau dengan Jongin. Tapi _kenapa_ Jongin tidak pernah mencium pipiku?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan cemburu begitu," Jongdae terkekeh dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, "ah, jangan lupa juga untuk mentraktirku makanan jika kalian sudah berpacaran."

"Aku tidak berpacaran—"

"Belum, Adikku Sayang."

Kyungsoo ingin menampar Jongdae tapi apa yang dikatakan Jongdae ada benarnya. Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika mereka hanya berteman. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka juga hanya berteman. Lagipula Jongin tidak pernah bertanya apakah mereka berkencan atau tidak. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin hanya sekadar temannya. Entah disini Kyungsoo yang terlalu naif atau bagaimana, dia juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggumamkan lagu yang dilantunkan salah satu _band Indie_ yang sedang terkenal. _Payung Teduh._ Dengan lirik-lirik yang puitis dan petikan gitar akustik, membuat malam yang bersuhu lembab itu semakin hangat saja. Mendung memang sudah menutupi langit malam, dan membuat beberapa siswa yang ada disana sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka, entah jas hujan atau sekadar payung.

Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ratusan manusia yang ada di sana seorang diri. Banyak di antara teman-temannya sedang sibuk mengurus jalannya acara, atau sekadar menonton. Ia mendapati Ravi sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar di atas panggung, dan Daniel ada di bagian bawah dengan sebuah kamera berlensa cukup panjang. Sie dokumentasi sedang sibuk, dan dia memaklumi jika Jongin tidak mencarinya. Terasa ganjil memang, ketika Kyungsoo berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah banyak orang, yang banyak di antara mereka membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Ia tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa kekhawatirannya menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak perlu.

Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae, tentang apa hubungan di antara mereka saat ini. Teman? Tentu saja mereka berteman. Lebih dari itu? Entah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana kejelasannya. Dia tidak ingin menuntut, _toh_ bisa saja Jongin menganggap dirinya seperti seorang adik. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jongdae padanya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, membiarkan musik-musik yang berjenis romantis itu teralun tanpa perhatian. Ia menunduk, berharap Jongin menemaninya saat ini. Lagipula Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak tahu Baekhyun sibuk untuk mengurus acara atau _berkencan_ dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae sendiri mengajak pacarnya—yang bersekolah di sekolah lain—datang ke festival sekolah mereka. Lagipula tidak ada orang lain yang dekat dengannya selain orang-orang itu. Kyungsoo bisa mengakui bahwa dia sedikit anti sosial, atau mungkin semi-anti sosial—karena sebenarnya banyak yang mengenal Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan tali sepatu ketsnya yang terlepas—dan melamun—sebuah permen kapas berwarna putih muncul di hadapan matanya, "Kau menginginkan permen kapas, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati Jongin tersenyum dengan lebar, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Ucapnya sembari meraih permen tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku mendengar kau menggerutu tadi."

"Dasar penguping."

"Biar saja," Jongin terkekeh dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menikmati permen kapas pemberiannya, "kau menikmati acaranya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kak Sehun melakukannya dengan baik. Dia benar-benar menyusun acara dengan rapi. Ya meskipun ada masalah teknis sedikit—tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah menurutku."

"Dia meninggalkan kelas lebih dari satu minggu untuk memperjuangkan acara ini, kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Ah… sayang sekali."

"Tapi dia pintar _kok._ Tenang saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan permen kapasnya. Dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah menandaskan gula-gula itu. Hingga dia merasa tangan dan jari-jemarinya lengket. Ia berpamitan dengan Jongin sebentar untuk mencuci tangannya, dan pergi.

Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan. Karena Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha menghirup nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ucapan Jongdae benar-benar berpengaruh pada kesehatan jantung dan otaknya. Dia merasa degup jantungnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dan tangannya menjadi lebih cepat dingin. Apalagi dengan Jongin yang secara tiba-tiba membawakannya permen kapas—ayolah, meskipun mereka sudah sering bersama, tapi sugesti dari Jongdae benar-benar mengubahnya.

Ia berjalan kembali ke arah di mana Jongin berdiri. Iya, Kyungsoo mendapati punggung Jongin yang sangat tegap di balik jaket _jeans_ nya yang kali ini berwarna lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Rambut dari Jongin juga sedikit berbeda, dia menaikkan poni yang biasanya jatuh. Tapi itu hal yang wajar, karena biasanya, festival sekolah selalu menjadi ajang untuk siswa mengajak kekasihnya untuk berkencan. Baiklah, tipikal anak SMA untuk berpacaran, bukan?

"Hei, gerimis datang." Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di samping Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau membawa payung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membuka tas ransel kecil miliknya dan mencari dimana payung itu berada. Namun, setelah mengadalkan indera perabanya beberapa saat, ia menyadari bahwa payung miliknya tidak terbawa.

"Kau tidak membawanya?" Jongin terkekeh ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa ia kecewa. Dengan cepat, Jongin melepaskan jaket miliknya. Selalu begini, mereka berdua berdiri di bawah rintik hujan yang terikat gaya tarik bumi.

"Maaf."

Jongin yang sudah selesai menyesuaikan letak jaketnya mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena… tidak membawa payung?"

Kakak kelas Kyungsoo itu terkekeh, "Itu bukan salahmu, _Dear._ "

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Tangan kirinya memegang ujung jaket kakak kelasnya tersebut. Perbedaan tinggi dari keduanya membuat Jongin harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun terlihat tidak begitu nyaman, tapi Jongin tetap menikmati jalannya acara.

Hujan turun sedikit deras. Letupan-letupan air yang turun berfrekuensi lebih sering daripada sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa cemas dengan keadaan jaket yang mereka gunakan untuk meneduh itu. Sedangkan pemiliknya, astaga—sang pemilik dengan cueknya bersenanung menyesuaikan nada-nada yang terlantun. Si pemilik dengan mata berbinar menonton sembari menggumamkan melodi-melodi yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak meleset sama sekali.

Hanya sebuah rasa kagum yang terlintas di benak Kyungsoo. Kagum dengan bagaimana fitur wajah Jongin yang begitu tegas. Apalagi mata dan bibir itu tidak berhenti tersenyum; layaknya sedang mempelajari apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo sendiri merasa ditarik dengan perasaan menyebalkan. Iya, menyebalkan. Karena perasaan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak pernah tidur awal. Perasaan itu juga sukses membuat detak jantung Kyungsoo tidak beraturan. Bahkan perasaan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin memiliki lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Jongin yang menoleh secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada."

Jongin tersenyum, "Hei, hujan menjadi deras," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "kau ingin meneduh atau tetap di sini? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita tidak membawa payung dan jas hujan seperti yang lainnya—"

"Di sini saja. Lagunya sedang bagus."

"Baiklah…"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang masih menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sama ketika melihat pemusik menampilkan lagunya di pentas. Sebuah tatapan kekaguman, dan tatapan yang sukses membuat kaki Kyungsoo terasa lemas.

"A-ada apa?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Bisakah kau berhenti menginvasi otakku?"

"Hm? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Berhentilah berlari di otakku begini—kau sudah membuatku insomnia hanya untuk memikirkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan atau apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum berujar, "Hei, Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, menandakan bahwa ia menunggu ucapan selanjutnya, "kau berhak memilih."

"Memilih? Untuk?"

"Memilih untuk tetap berlarian di otakku, atau berhenti dan membuatku lupa."

Nafas Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat Jongin mengerutkan alisnya dan melemparkan sebuah tatapan penuh permohonan. Hentakan waktu seakan berhenti dan memilih tidak bergerak sama sekali. Suara dentuman lagu-lagu dan keramaian terserap sunyi. Di balik kacamata tebal miliknya, Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah kerlingan yang tersipu; walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin meletup disaat itu juga.

Gerimis yang berkamuflase menjadi hujan itu tidak membuat mereka bergeming. Mungkin sudah beberapa detik mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Jongin sedang menunggu; menunggu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berlari atau berhenti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengatur dirinya sendiri agar tidak membuat Jongin menyesal dengan permintaannya baru saja.

"Aku ingin berlari. Mari kita berlari bersama."

Sebuah senyuman penuh rasa lega tersemat di bibir Jongin. Matanya menyempit dan ujungnya berkerut, menandakan bahwa dia sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Helaan nafas panjang juga bisa Kyungsoo dengar.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat lega sekarang. Meskipun ini sangat tidak direncanakan karena aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku," Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang berwajah merah, "jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak malu—astaga bisa-bisanya aku dengan percaya diri menjawab pertanyaanmu begitu tadi."

" _Oh, my cutie patootie. Don't be silly._ "

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Jongin menertawakan tingkahnya. Walaupun setelahnya, Jongin tertawa lebih puas lagi. Merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat amat menggemaskan. Pacar baru Jongin itu tak ubahnya anak kecil yang masih polos, hingga Jongin sendiri merasa dirinya berdosa karena mengencani seseorang yang polos seperti Kyungsoo itu.

"Kyungsoo."

Merasa terpanggil, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya; memberikan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang ada disampingnya, "Hm?"

Di bawah rintik hujan yang menyapa Yogyakarta malam itu; di bawah sebuah jaket _jeans_ yang sudah berangsur basah; dan disertai suara petikan gitar akustik yang terbetik, Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa dirinya. Matanya terpejam ketika bibirnya terkunci oleh yang lain. Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang naif, tidak terbiaskan oleh yang hal lain. Hanya membutuhkan detik-detik cepat, dan sentuhan itu berakhir. Disaat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin menurunkan jaketnya; berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongin tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo tak ubahnya seseorang yang sangat pemalu.

"Ah… ceroboh sekali. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan—" gerutu Jongin yang meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi kikuk, dan membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Jaket _jeans_ milik Jongin sendiri masih melindungi mereka dari hujan, dan mereka juga masih tidak bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri. Otak mereka sudah berkeliaran entah kemana—mungkin sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan kontras dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Merasa suasana tidak menjadi lebih baik, Jongin pun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau suka film dokumenter yang aku buat?"

"Oh, film?"

Jongin melirik dan memberikan tatapan sinis, "Jangan bilang kau tidak menontonnya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku menontonnya."

"Lalu? Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku menyukainya. Tapi… tapi aku lebih menyukaimu."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya sebelum tergelak; merasa bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo baru saja sangat lucu, "Oh, _touché._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

.

.

.

Januari.

Ayah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Januari merupakan akronim hujan sehari-hari. Hanya sebuah istilah katanya. Tapi, sepertinya ucapan ayah Kyungsoo memang benar. Karena sekarang, di hari ke tiga belas di bulan Januari, ia berdiri di depan kelasnya; dengan tangan yang menengadah ke arah dimana pepat-pepat air hujan berjatuhan; dan sesekali menghirup _petrichor_ yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jangan melamun!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang baru saja datang. Semalam Jongin memintanya untuk bertemu dengan alasan ingin memberikan sesuatu. Memang, kemarin Kyungsoo baru saja berulang tahun, dan esok hari menjadi hari milik kekasihnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah kebetulan, tapi Kyungsoo merasa mereka sudah tergariskan.

"Mana? Mana? Berikan padaku!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sudah diacungkan pada kekasihnya.

"Sebentar," Jongin membuka tas ranselnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu, "ini! Untukmu." ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah buku.

Kyungsoo melihat sampul buku itu bersampul hitam, dengan sebuah tulisan _"DK"_ berwarna keperakan tertulis di sana. Dengan sebuah rasa penasaran yang besar, Kyungsoo membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. Ia mendapati sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat senyumannya mengembang begitu saja.

 _Untuk Do Kyungsoo, sosok yang berhasil menjadi inspirasiku; menjadi obyek bidikan lensaku; dan menjadi matahari disaat hari-hariku diguyur derasnya hujan._

 _-Kim Jongin-_

Setelah membuka halaman-halaman buku itu, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin mengambil fotonya dengan porsi yang sangat banyak. Bahkan, ada foto dimana ia menunggu Jongin sembari menyelesaikan desain untuk festival sekolahnya. Tentu itu membuatnya terkejut, karena itu adalah hari di mana mereka masih sangat amat kikuk dan belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Foto-foto berikutnya adalah foto saat Kyungsoo sibuk menyelesaikan dekorasi festival, sedang bercengkerama dengan Baekhyun, atau sedang menunggu sang kakak menjemput. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar, mengapa Jongin selalu membawa kameranya ke manapun ia pergi—dan bahkan lensa jarak jauhnya tidak pernah tertinggal. Di halaman-halaman terakhir Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah foto, foto yang diambil entah oleh siapa. Foto disaat mereka juga berusaha menangkap wajah mereka sendiri dengan lensa.

"Ravi mengambil gambar itu. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari membuka halaman terakhir. Di halaman itu ia melihat hasil foto yang mereka ambil di pinggir panggung di malam puncak festival dilaksanakan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum, dan Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau menjadi penguntit!" seru Kyungsoo yang menutup _photobook_ itu, dan memeluknya.

"Biarkan saja. Paling tidak aku menguntit pacarku sendiri," ia menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, "kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Tentu! Terima kasih… aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikan aku sebuah _photobook_ begini."

"Itu bukan masalah besar."

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya menuju tempat di mana motornya berteduh. Mereka akan pulang bersama. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Pulang bersama dan berusaha melawan kemurkaan hujan.

Sesaat Jongin teringat bagaimana lima hari yang lalu, ketika ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, ia dihadang oleh kakak lelaki dari Kyungsoo sendiri. Sempat dirinya merasa ciut, karena sang kakak tidak memasang wajah yang ramah. Namun saat ini, sang kakak tidak merasa sungkan untuk menitipkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku esok hari?" tanya Jongin sembari membuka payung yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo baru saja.

"Rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tahu!"

"Pelit sekali."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa ketika mendengar Jongin yang protes. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan terasa lumrah walaupun hanya berselang beberapa hari. Jongin yang mudah protes juga menjadi sifat baru untuk ia pelajari.

Mereka lagi-lagi membelah rinai hujan. Namun mereka sudah tidak mengenakan jaket milik Jongin untuk berlindung. Payung Kyungsoo sudah menjadi senjata wajib untuk melawan jatuhnya bulir-bulir itu. Percakapan-percakapan sepele terlontar dari mulut mereka. Entah sebuah candaan, atau bahkan keluhan tentang hari-hari mereka yang berat. Kyungsoo sudah tidak sungkan untuk berbicara banyak, dan bahkan seringkali Jongin harus menyuruhnya berhenti.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo membiarkan perasaannya jatuh seperti air hujan. Lagipula dia sudah melihat hasilnya. Dari hujan yang ia jatuhkan, ia mendapatkan bias warna pelangi. Warna-warna yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lukiskan di atas kanvas atau kertas menggambarnya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri mendapatkan hasil yang lain. Mungkin ia tidak melihat pelangi, tapi ia berhasil merengkuh mataharinya. Matahari yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tak peduli hari sedang tertutup oleh awan kelabu atau petir yang meneriakkan amarahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 **i don't know, i can't feel anything with this fic. so yeah. let me post it but i will never read it again lol**


End file.
